What Should I do Now?
by Rena116
Summary: Itachi and Ochimaru have joined. Naruto goes back in time to change it so there can be no war. Sasuke falls in love? Naruto repeats history. Narusasu. sasunaru.many multiple pairings! CHAPTER 11 UP!slightly reedited
1. Is this the end?

A/N: Hello Rena here. This is my first story so be nice. The whole Naruto group is about 18-19 years old. So here is the story…

Oh yeah one more thing If you want me to make another chapter you must give me at least five reviews for each chapter.

Chapter 1: Is This The End…?

They ran. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, although it was a very cowardly thing to do. They had no choice…if they wanted to live that is.

Ninjas were taught not to be afraid of death. But they were TAUGHT. As in someone use to teach them knowledge at the academy. As in they were not stupid .As in some things you just had to run away from whether you were brave or not.

"Brat and the rest of you, follow me quickly .I know of a place to hide" Tsuande-sama said." But I'm not a coward!" hissed Naruto as he and whatever left of the ninjas with him jumped among tree branches, steadily going deeper into to the forest. Naruto was 19 yrs old. He was a Anbu with power fit for an Hokage. He was about 6'2 with unruly blond hair and blue eyes.

But…They weren't so blue now… They were a deep Crimson. And his regular chibi eyes were slits. Uzumaki Naruto was the holder of the infamous demon Kyuubi. And in the arms of the demon holder was the youngest Uchiha prodigy Uchiha Sasuke…Who was slowly dying.

"N-Naruto. You Dobe. We have no choice. How else would you have lived?" Sasuke whispered. Sasuke's body was demolishing inside out. And forbidden jutsu done by Itachi during their battle. "I can still fight. I don't wanna run away." Naruto said angrily. They were steadily running deeper into the forest of Konoha. Their enemies long since stopped chasing them but they still needed to hide. They needed to get away from Konoha's center as fast as possible. "Don't talk teme. Just relax".Naruto said looking at Sasuke as they reached Tsuande's hideout. "Don't … Don't tell me what to do dobe" Sasuke retorted back trying to grin. Naruto smiled at him.

"Where here!" Shouted Tsuande-sama. They reached at a small house deep in the middle of the forest. It looked small and comfy. They as in Naruto, Sasuke, Tsuande, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Shizune, Neji, Hinata, and Genma hurried inside the small house and shut the door quickly.

Tsuande Naruto and Kakashi soon make the necessary seals to protect intruders from entering the house.

As soon as they were done Shikamaru lit the fire at the fire place while Tsuande worked on healing Sasuke on the cot in the bedroom. Everyone else outside the bedroom was either scared, quiet, thinking of a plan or too much in shock.

Ah yes. I forgot to tell you the situation… maybe I'll just give you a summary of it. Everyone in this house is either scared shitless or to much in shock because mostly everyone in Konoha is probably dead or captured. The Akatsuki group and Orochimaru with his gang joined forces grudgingly, made an army bigger than the population on Konoha and attached Konoha in the middle of the day without even a warning for three days straight. After the war (Because it is a war) 85 percent of the ninjas in Konoha were/are dead.50 percent of the civilians …also dead. The other 50 percent... held captive. So with no other option Tsuande forced the rest of the ninjas that were still alive, out of Konoha as fast as possible hoping to rejuvenate their bodies and attack the army again. But that plan isn't really working….

With the army Orochimaru has they would be against 15 to 1.

"Is Sasuke going to live?" Kakashi asked finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know…That's all I can do for now…It looks bad Kakashi. But he'll live. He's too stubborn" Tsuande said. She decided to leave out the 'to die' part.

She felt like a failure. She failed to protect her family and her village. Shizune saw the sadness in Tsuande's eyes and knew immediately what she was thinking. She slowly walked up to Tsuande and hugged her.

"Tsuande-sama, It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do about it. We were ambushed. Konoha was ambushed. Please don't kill yourself over this…" she pleaded.

"Shizune, think about all the people who have died. All those innocent civilians, I cant forgive myself. I couldn't even protect my own apprentice! I am fail.." "Shut up." Naruto cut in.

"Tsuande-sama look around you. No one blames you. So stop with the pity party and help figure out what were going to do now…"Naruto said with finality. "Yes some people have died, but now we have to think of a way so the rest of the others don't die as well." Naruto said a little louder than before, as if he was talking to the whole group and not just Tsuande, like he was making a speech. "You old hag" Naruto said as an after thought and grinned at her. Tsuande smiled at him as if saying thank you." Who you calling an old hag you brat" Tsuande said faking anger. Slowly the tension in the small room vanished.

"Hinata will you go check on Sasuke for me. Check his breathing rate and all those necessary things please. Your medic skills could rival Sakura's…"she said with a small smile. "Yes Hokage-sama" she said politely and went into the bedroom to go check up on Sasuke.

"Ano… Uchiha-san are you alright?" she asked in a small voice. "Hmm. Yeah I'm fine. Why are you here?" he asked. "I'm going to check your breathing rate and change you bandages. Is that ok?" she asked as she stepped into the room.

"Yeah sure" Sasuke said as he sat up.

"Breathe in…"

Naruto stared at the fireplace. If someone saw him now they would say he was just staring but in reality he was having a conversation with the nine tailed demon fox. And the only way to do that was to meditate…

'I don't think I want to do that'

' **I know. But if it worked it could solve many problems Kit'**

'And if I die what good will that be. I will be of no use' Naruto told the fox with a sigh.

'**How unusual, a regular person would say that he didn't want to try the jutsu because he did not want to die. Anyhow, its up to you if you decided to do this or not.'**

'So lets say it does work. What time frame will I be in? will I remember anything?' Naruto asked.

'**Yeah you'll remember everything. You be a 19 yr old in a younger body.' Kyuubi said **with a small smirk.

'What's with the smirk fox?'

'**Nothing.'**

'Can I choose what time I would want to be in?'

'**No you cant choose. The jutsu automatically decides what point in time changed your life physically and emotionally. And I'm thinking that would be the time when you became an ANBU or a jounin. Even I don't know.' The nine tailed commented.**

'So what's the down side if the jutsu does work besides the fact there's a 50 chance of the jutsu not working at all and I just end up dying?

'**Our chakra levels might double or might cut in half. Although I don't understand how my chakra levels might double because my chakra levels are infinite. Its impossible for them to get any higher.'**

'Stop bragging you stupid fox'

'**Kit one of these days I'm going to get out just to kill you. You dumb brat.'**

'…'

'**What is it now.'**

'I promise'

'**?...You promise what? 'he asked honestly confused.**

'I promise to find a way to set you free from this cage without any casualties. I think you need to go back home'

'…'

'And I always keep my promises. You dumb fox'

'…**Then I'll be waiting. You stupid brat'**

Naruto grinned. 'Begin the process for the jutsu. I need to talk to Sasuke'

'**So your actually going through it. Fine I'll adjust your body so it can handle the jutsu. Bye kit'**

"Yeah bye" Naruto said out loud

"Naruto who are you saying bye to" Kakashi asked as Naruto got up. "Kyuubi. I've got a plan" He said. "But I don't think you'll like it" he said as an after thought.

"Naruto what are you planning? This is no time for one of you schemes." Kakashi sighed.

Naruto ignored him and went into the bedroom to go visit Sasuke… And then tell him good bye…

--- Back in the Bedroom---

"Then Sasuke-san I think you should tell him how you feel." Hinata said with a small smile.

"Hn."

Just then Naruto opened the door and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey Hinata-Chan…" Naruto greeted softly

"Hello Naruto-kun" she said with a slight nod." Do you mind if I talk to Sasuke for a while." He asked

"Sure. Where done anyway. Bye Sasuke-san." And with that she left then to their own devices.

There was silence for a while before they both…

"I need to talk to you about something" they both said at once.

More Silence…

"You ok" Sasuke asked

"I should be asking you that same question." Naruto said back. There was a comfortable silence.

"I cant believe Sakura's gone…" Sasuke said sadly." I cant believe that f---ing bastard killed her right in front of my face with a grin!" he said angrily.

"They killed a lot of our friends in front of us. A sound ninja killed Iruka-sensei in front of Kakashi sensei and I . I of course cut of his head while Kakashi stabbed out his heart…I think Kakashi and Iruka were dating" he said with despair.

"You knew about their relationship and you didn't care"? Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him weirdly. "Of course I don't care. You cant help who you fall in love with right?" Naruto said with a small grin. Sasuke breathed in and out before speaking again. "N-Naruto-I have something to tell you…about me well about us". Sasuke said avoiding any eye contact with Naruto with a small blush on his face. Naruto grinned but hid his amusement.

"Go on" Naruto said quietly trying to hide his grin. "I…I lov..I think I might be…" Sasuke closed his mouth and sighed. If someone told Sasuke that he was scared it would have been the understatement of the month. Naruto sighed and decided to save Sasuke from the embarrassment.

"Its ok Sasuke. I kind of know you love me as in a boyfriend kind of way. Its a bit obvious." Naruto said with a wave of his hand.

Sasuke looked back at him as his blush deepened in color." Am I that transparent" He asked quietly. "When it come to love yes." Naruto said grinning at him. "Actually I thought you had an obsession with me but then Ino and Sakura told me that it was love." Naruto said offhandedly. Sasuke scowled. "Hmph.Who would be obsessed with you dobe?"

"You" Naruto said simply. "And I love you too. So you don't have to worry."

"Soo…Can I kiss you" Sasuke asked timidly.

"Ugh.Your so corny I mean geez how asks that sort of question I mean come on-- mph!"

Sasuke effectively shut him up with a bruising kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed. And Sasuke had to stifle a moan. 'Kami-sama. I've waited so long… He tastes like ramen and strawberries.

Oh god…Let me die like this…God Naruto do you even have a clue what your doing to me…?

After a good minute Naruto had to pull back so he could breathe.

"Damn" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke There's something I have to tell you…something that you might not like…"

Naruto said and began to tell him that he was going to the past and there's a 50 chance that he might die…So on and so forth.

Naruto quickly left the bedroom, anger shown on his face while a sad, scared and also equally angry joined him.

"Naruto what was that plan you were talking about…"Genma asked

"Yes Even I want to know" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't worry Sasuke –teme will fill you in. EVERYONE! IT was a great pleasure fighting and protecting Konoha with everyone but now I have to say good bye. I love you all." Naruto said with a sad and confident look in his eye.

"NARUTO! Don't you dare! I wont let you.!" Sasuke shouted.

"What the hell is going on !" screamed Tsuande as she left the Bathroom.

"Naruto… What are you doing". Neji asked calmly. Naruto just smiled at him.

Suddenly there was red chakra surrounding Naruto as if Naruto was in a big red transparent ball.

Soon everyone was up and alert in the living room. Everyone surrounded the Naruto inside the red ball.

Tsuande went out to touch the red chakra until Naruto shouted stop.

"Naruto..What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi asked gravely.

"He's trying to kill himself!" Sasuke shouted. Small tears began to leave Sasuke's eyes." After I just confessed, Your going to leave me? What if you die" He sobbed.

Naruto gave Sasuke a soft smile then ignored him.

"Everyone. This is Kyuubi's Chakra. This helps me to do the jutsu without getting harmed. I am going to go back into the past to fix all this mess." Naruto said with a small smile.. "Where did you learn the Jutsu?" Kakashi asked immediately. "Kyuubi" Naruto said with a simple shrug. "It's a type of jutsu only demons can do. Very powerful and very forbidden." Naruto said. "What's the down side" Neji asked automatically. Naruto sighed "There's a 50 chance that the jutsu wont work because I don't have enough chakra…Then I'll just die."

"No! I forbid it! What if you die! Naruto don't!" Tsuande pleaded.

"WE WILL NOT WIN THIS WAR IT WE DO NOT TAKE CHANCES!" Naruto screamed. Everyone the silent. And the red chakra began to spin faster and faster.

"Will you remember anything…If it works that is?" Hinata asked. "I will remember everything. Heck even my Chakra levels will increase. But I'll be a 19yr old in a younger body…" Naruto said though he decided that it was unwise to tell them that his chakra levels could also split in half.

"Naruto…"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed then answered. "Don't change the past unless you absolutely must."

"Will do Kakashi-sensei"

"Be careful brat."

"I will Tsuande-obaa-chan.

"BEHAVE" Genma said

"Of course" Naruto said grinning.

"Think before you act and make sure you get enough sleep"

"I always think before I act Shika"

Shikamaru allowed a small smile to grace his lips

"Take care of yourself Naruto-kun"

"I will Hinata-Chan"

"Make sure never to stray from your appointed task"

"I will Neji"

"Make sure you eat other foods beside ramen"

"I'll try Shizune-san"

Suddenly the red chakra surrounding Naruto turned Black and began to spin out of control. "That's my queue" Naruto said before he began at least 60 different hand seals…

"Time Postpartum no jutsu!" Naruto screamed.

"… I feel tingly" Naruto said. And suddenly the Black chakra ball disappeared leaving Naruto in the living room floor.

"IT didn't work. Your still here. Does that mean it was a failure… Are you going to die?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm...Thats weird. If it was a failure I would already be dead. Besides I feel dizzy." As soon as he said that Naruto was about to fall to the ground. Sasuke ran to him and held him up. Naruto got up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Just in case I do die Sasuke I love you" And in a puff of smoke disappeared.

AN: Alright ladies and Jets as I said before I WILL NOT MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL I GET SOME REVIEWS. I hoped you liked the story. Ja!


	2. Back And Alive?

AN: Rena Here! For all those who reviewed thanks so much you guys. You make me really happy?.I wasn't going to make a new chapter until Tuesday. But since I have 5 reviews already. I'm going to make the new Chapter now. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Back and Alive?

Naruto slowly tried to wake up but as soon as he opened his eyes his world began to spin. 'At least I'm alive' he thought to himself. "Kyuubi are you alright? Where am I?" he said out loud "The jutsu was sucessfuk kit.We made it, open your eyes." Kyuubi whispered.

Slowly Naruto sat up and opened his eyes to look at his surroundings. After realizing wher he was his mind abruptly became clear. "I'm home!" Naruto shouted.Naruto looked at the little apartment he had lived all his life and realized that he was in fact home." The jutsu did work!" he said happily. The kitsune holder got out of the bed and headed straight towards the bathyroo0m to see what he looked like…

Time Change/Scene Change:

"Where is the Uzumaki brat!" Kismet shouted.

"…" (That means silence)

"Uchiha answer me!" he shouted once more.

"He's. Not. Here." he said snidely.

At the moment everyone in the hideout was tied in a binding jutsu. Ochimaru, Itachi, And Kismet decided to stop waiting for the Hokage and the others to come out and 'play'. They decided to go to them and say hello. "What do ya mean, he's not here. I cant even feel his chakra signature." Itachi said trying to sound calm.

"He's at a place where you or anyone else can ever find him" Tsuande said, a crooked grin on her face.

"If he's in this god forsaken world I will find him" Itachi said snidely.

Sasuke smirked, more than happy to see His brother loose his cool. "You will never be able to find him Aniki. Itachi turned to Ochimaru. Our job is finished the deal was, we help you conquer Konoha and we get Uzumaki Naruto. Since we do not have him the deal is off. The Akatsuki are leaving find him." Itachi said.

Ochimaru looked shocked "But we had a deal Itachi-kun surely we can…"

"And that is final" Itachi finished.

Time Change/Scene Change: (That will be the last Time Change. Promise)

"Aahhh! I'm a freaking midget! Naruto screamed then pouted. 'Kyuubiiiiii why am I so small' Naruto whined.

"…"

'Kyuubi what the hell is going on! Why am I 12 freaking years old! Am I even a god damn ninja?" Naruto screamed. Then scowled.

'Naruto shut up! That jutsu was very tiresome. I need sleep. Possibly a couple of weeks. I need my chakra levels to go back to normal and YOU need to find out if you have more or less chakra since we time traveled. Then you need to figure out what day is today and why is it so special. The jutsu wouldn't have sent us to this point and time if this day wasn't very important to your mind. Bye kit good luck.' The Kyuubi said before going into a state of deep slumber.

Naruto studied himself a bit longer before realizing the facts. 1) He was probably 11 or 12 years old. 2) The war was a very long time from now. 3) The forth Hokage was still probably alive. And also many other people. 4) He must try to at least act like he was when he was 11 or 12...

Naruto headed out of the bathroom and into the main room. "Al right Naruto you can do this…No problem. I wonder if I still have the… Yes my calendar's still here! Today's… oh shit. Today I'm suppose to meet my new team and Kakashi sensei. That's why today's so important. After I met them they kind of change my life forever." 'That means… That means… Sakura's still alive…' Naruto smiled at the thought.

I'm not alone again…

Everyone will be alive again; Iruka, Ino, those three brats, Lee, Kiba… everyone'. Naruto thought. Then smiled at the feeling that filled his chest... After Naruto finished taking a bath, he decided on what to wear. "Awe look. My old orange jumper. I use to love thing until Sasuke burned them all." Naruto pouted at the thought. "Stupid bastard" and headed outside so he could meet his team for the supposedly very first time…

Flashback

Naruto hid in the highest tree in Konoha with a very big and black bag in his hands. Naruto well to stay quiet. If he didn't his life would practically be over. He also knew to keep his chakra level to its smallest of else the Uchiha would find him. Konoha was nice today. The sun was out and a nice cool wind blew all around. Everything was quiet and in harmony. Suddenly someone's voice whispered right beside Naruto ear. "When are you going to stop running dobe? You know that I will always catch you." Sasuke whispered. "Argh!" Naruto quickly jumped off the tree to see Sasuke looking down at him. After a second Sasuke jumped off the tree with ease and grace. "How did you… How…How did you find me!" Naruto screamed an adorable pout on his lips. Sasuke flinched. 'Not the pout… anything but the pout. No! This is for the best! I refuse to back down. Those Jumpers are hideous! I will destroy those bags of jumpers! Besides the dobe looks to delicious in blue and black.' Sasuke thought trying his best to ignore the pout on the cute blondes face. "I'm a ninja, Naruto. N-I-N-J-A." Sasuke pronounced then sighed. "I can do anything. Now give me the bag before I hurt you." Sasuke said lightly slowly stepping closer and closer. "No! Kage-Bunshin-no jutsu!" Suddenly 50 Naruto's appeared with 50 bags in their hands. In mere seconds they all scattered leaving an annoyed Sasuke behind. "Dobe! Why must we go through this every time? I always get what I want in the end." Sasuke said then smirked when he found the real blonde. 'Time to catch an adorable blue eyed blonde…'

End Flashback

And of course Sasuke did get the real Naruto and the real black bag and burned it to ashes. Soon Naruto reached the bridge and already saw, Sakura and Sasuke. 'God I'm so happy to see you Sakura. You have no clue how much. Oh yeah I have to act to as before. This should be fun. "Good Morning Sakura-Chan!" Naruto greeted and sat down beside her. She quickly slapped Naruto on the back of the head. "Don't call me that! I didn't give you permission!" she shouted. "But of course you can call me that if you want Sasuke-kun." She said a little too sweetly.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Naruto just snorted.

Suddenly in a poof of smoke Kakashi appeared before them.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Maa… I got lost on the way so…

"LIAR!" they screamed.

"Yeah well…. Anyway we are here to introduce ourselves. Tell each other our likes. Our dislikes our so on and so forth. So who wants to go first?" Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi sensei we don't know how to start." Sakura said while feeling embarrassed.

"Well, how about I go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are… none of your business. My dreams are……also… none of your business. Now how about you Haruno Sakura." Kakashi said. You could see sweat drops on the top of Sasuke and Sakuras head while Naruto just snorted. Unfortunately Kakashi heard Naruto.

"Oh do you have something to say Naruto?" Kakashi asked politely.

"Oh no I was just thinking that I could describe you a whole lot better." Naruto said smirking. Kakashis' visible eye shot up surprised.

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked surprised. "Then maybe you can tell everyone a bit about myself…Since of course you know me… oh so well." Kakashi said politely.

"Of course Kakashi sensei….Your favorite author is Jaraiya. Your series from this author is 'Come Come Paradise.' You are a pervert. "Naruto sighed then continued "… You find a way to protect the people you love because most of your loved ones have passed away." Everyone's eyebrows shot up. Naruto continued. "You choose not to get into relationship in fear that if you fall in love, because if you fall in love if you lose that person that emotional pain is unbearable for you. You believe ninja that follow rules and abandon your comrades are worse than scum. And personally I agree. You have a shringan

(Spell check in review if you can, much appreciated)

In your left eye and I know why. I just won't speak of it because it's your business. Oh and you're a huge pervert. And no I am not a fan or a stalker. I just know stuff." Naruto said smiling. Kakashi just stared at him. "And I'm sorry for what that big fur ball did to you and your friends. Actually he told me to tell you that he apogises and that he will risk his life for this city, just like me" Naruto said suddenly serious.

"…" (This means more silence)

"Where do you get your information from?" Kakashi asked finally

"Don't remember." Naruto said with a deceiving smile.

"Right. Well Naruto it's your turn…" Kakashi said.

"Wait… If what he said is true are you a…" Sasuke began

"No he is not a relative of yours. Sorry you're still the only one." Naruto said quietly.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to stare. Actually he glared at Naruto/.

"How do you…

"Don't remember" Naruto said again. "Anyhow… Its Sakura-Chan's turn. She soo cute and mysterious. So go Sakura-chan tell me about yourself" he said bashing his eyelashes to her.

"STOP with the chan! You idiot. Don't talk to me I don't like you. I. Hate .You."

"Ouch. Harsh." Naruto said trying to sound hurt.

'So he's trying to change the subject. I'll corner him later'

"Well Sakura go ahead." Kakashi said slowly.

"Ok Kakashi-sensei. My name is Haruno Sakura. My goal is…" she looked at Sasuke and blushed prettily. "Well my dream is…" she looked at Sasuke again and blushed harder. Sasuke and Naruto just rolled their eyes. "And my dream is to become…"She looked over at Sasuke again…

"Sasuke wife?" Naruto said trying to help. Sakura Blushed a deep crimson then glared at Naruto. "Shut up you baka!" Sakura yelled then hit Naruto on the head. "Oww. Sakura-Chan. Why must you be so mean?" Naruto whined. Sakura ignored him. "Well why don't you go next Sasuke-kun." She said while blushing prettily. (Is it even possible to blush 'prettily')?

"Hn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am an avenger. I have no dreams of ambitions. Just one goal. And my goal is to kill a certain someone. Then after I will rebuild my clan. That's it nothing else." Sasuke finished.

"Who do you want to kill?" Naruto asked pretending now to know.

"Why is that any of your concern" Sasuke said scowling at him.

"Because it's important to know everything about comrades. Right Kakashi-sensei? He said turning to grin at him.

"I guess" Kakashi said.

"See. See! He said yes so tell us! Come on please!" Naruto said using the puppy dog look.

Sasuke stared at endless blues eyes and the most adorable pout he had every seen and quickly blushed. "Stop that!" he said frantically.

"Stop what Sasuke-Channnn…" Naruto mocked

"Alright, damnit. It's my brother! Stop with the puppy look!" Sasuke said looking away from Naruto's face.

"Is your brother dangerous?" Naruto asked.

"He killed my whole clan." He said angrily.

Sakura gasped. "Oh my gosh Sasuke-kun! I'm soo sorry."

"Shut up Sakura. He doesn't want your pity." Naruto said

"Shut up you..." Sakura quickly closed her mouth after Naruto gave her a serious glare .Naruto quickly ignored her.

"So you're going to let revenge control your life?" Naruto asked almost angrily.

"Naruto that's enough" Kakashi said.

"Shut up!" Naruto warned.

"Your going to stoop down so low just to kill one single man!" Naruto argued.

"To avenge my parents, Yes!" Sasuke screamed.

"So you're going to stoop down to Itachi's level! Just because you think that's what your Parents wanted you do! You're so stupid!" Naruto yelled.

"What would YOU know about it? My parents are dead!" He screamed right back.

"New flash! I have no parents! Never have never will! At least you have memories!" Naruto screamed his eyes suddenly red. "So don't you dare say I don't know anything?" Naruto screamed. He then sighed then grinned. His eyes were once again indescribably blue. "Your interesting Uchiha, I like you." Naruto said grinning and sat back down.

Sasuke soon lost all his anger and stared at Naruto in confusion. 'His moods sure change quickly.' They all thought. Naruto soon did the unthinkable….

He laid his head down on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke blushed crimson. "What the hell are you doing Dobe!" Sasuke said.

"Naruto! Get off Sasuke! Now!"Sakura screamed.

"Nope I like it here!" he said happily. "Besides Sasuke-chan smells really good." Naruto said and snuggled into Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke blushed even more if that's possible.

"Right…now that's over with that only leaves Naruto." Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked honestly confused.

"(sigh) your dreams your ambitions. Likes and dislikes. You know the whole meaning of this conversation…" Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Naruto said grinning. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen! I dislike waiting for the three minutes for it to cook. My dream is to become Hokage! I failed the exam 3 times because I play too many pranks on everyone! I am probably more powerful than all of you combined! And that's about it!" Naruto said happily

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah right dobe."

"I'm not a dobe Sasuke-teme." Naruto said sticking his tongue out.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that Idiot" Sakura said and hit Naruto over the head.

"Oww. Sakura-Chan you're so mean!"

"Alright. Now that we have introduced ourselves. I can now say that tomorrow we will meet in the center in the Konoha woods at 9:00. There a clearing there. There after you complete your task, then I will decide if you pass as genin or not." Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei? We already the test." Sakura asked.

"Well this is my test. And if you don't pass you will go back to the academy."

Sasuke looked shocked and scared. So did Sakura.

"You can't do that… Can you?" Sakura asked

"I can and I will" Kakashi asked plainly.

Sasuke tensed.

Naruto felt Sasuke flinch and sat in his lap to whisper in his ear.

"WHAT are you doing dobe! Get off my lap!" Sasuke scowled.

Naruto went to his ear and whispered. : Don't worry about it. I have a plan we won't go back to the academy."

Sasuke looked at him and nodded.

"Oh and don't eat breakfast or else you'll puke." Kakashi said and with a puff of smoke.

"Oh and you were a very comfortable chair Sasuke-chan. So hard and yet… so very soft" Naruto whispered. And got out of Sasuke's lap.

"And don't you EVER and I mean EVER touch Sasuke again!" Sakura screeched.

"Sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto said grinning.

Sasuke Scowled at her.

"Sooo… Sasuke-kun do you want to go out and have lunch with me… we can go talk?" Sakura asked batting her eyelashes.

"Hn. No thanks" Sasuke said and began to walk away

"Oh no you don't Mr. Stick up my ass. You're buying me ramen so we can talk about our plan for tomorrow." Naruto said and jumped on Sasuke's back.

"Give me a piggy back ride! Please Sasuke-Chan?" Naruto begged.

"Naruto what the hell! Get off my back Now!" Sasuke said outraged.

"Nope! Come on Sakura-chan Sasuke would love to 'chat with you'. Since you're a part of the team we need to make a plan with your help. Right Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"That means yes in Sasuke language" Naruto said "So are you coming or not" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I guess." Sakura said a bit disappointed and walked beside them

"Are you ever going to get off my back" Sasuke asked.

"Nope" Naruto said happily.

"Besides" Naruto whispered "You smell… edible" He whispered in his ear. Sasuke blushed lightly.

"Ok Lets go to Ichimaru's (sp?).Sasuke's paying!" Naruto said happily.

"I hope your rich!" Naruto said as he got a piggy back ride all the way to the restaurant.

'I have some questions to ask Naruto. What's the deal with Kakashi-sensei's eye, and how does Naruto know my brothers name. And most importantly how does he know all that information…' Sasuke thought while heading for Ichimaru's.

AN: Well that's all for now. Remember 5 reviews please. Thank you. Bye ;)


	3. I'll Give You My Happiness

AN: Rena here! Thanks you guys so much for the reviews. Also thanks for the spell check, and the Naruto fan website .I'm going to use them all! You guys are so helpful!

19 reviews! And this is my first time writing a story on the computer. Anyway I have the first 5 Chapters already written on paper. I just need to type them! I'm so lazy ;)

Here's chapter 3!

" Hi!" talking

'Hi there!' Thinking

'**Hi! Nice to meet you kit'** Kyuubi speaking.

Chapter 3: I'll Give You My Happiness

_Sasuke opened his eyes more than happy to get started with Kakashi's mission this morning. Besides he was feeling very confident because their plan seemed flawless… _

_When Sasuke actually open his eyes me was in his room but… it was still night and there were at least 50 candle that were all alit on his table, chair and floor. It gave the room a nice warm glow… 'What the hell happened to my room?' he thought_

_Sasuke sat up in his bed but soon realized that he was naked!_

"_What the hell is going on"! He shouted out loud this time_

_A second later Naruto came in with two bowls filled with melted chocolate and strawberries _(AN: This is not my fault. I am not a pervert! A reviewer gave me an idea of Sasuke covered in sap! I couldn't help it!)

_But that's not what caught Sasuke attention…Sasuke was staring at Naruto because he was…_

_Stark Naked._

_Dripping in Melted Chocolate_

_With Strawberry syrup dripping off his dic… ahem. (Cough) You know where…_

_Now Sasuke's soft member… wasn't so soft anymore…_

"_Oh Suke-chan…You finally awake. You're such a heavy sleeper" Naruto said and headed for Sasuke's bed, rolling his hips seductively. "Kami-sama…" Sasuke whispered. 'God He's hot…'_

_Naruto climbed on the bed and smirked at Sasuke… "Like what you see?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blushed. _

"_I know I do…" Naruto said licking his lips while staring at Sasuke's torso. In one fluid movement Naruto flinged the sheet that covered Sasuke's' lower body and grinned. "God Sasuke who knew you were so Big." Naruto said lust filling his eyes. "As if you can talk" Sasuke whispered before blushing and looking away. 'How could I have said that out loud? But really how can he blame me. He's the definition of HUGE' Sasuke thought. "Will that even fit?" he thought out loud._

_Abruptly Naruto gently pushed Sasuke down so he could lay on his back once more._

'_Get a grip on your _self' Sasuke thought.

"_N-Naruto." _Damn it! That was suppose to be more confident

"_What the hell do you think your doing!" '_That's more like it no stumbling' Sasuke thought.

"_Seducing you" Naruto said simply._

"_And why do you think I like you. We've barely known each other." _Sasuke said trying to get a rational thought in his head.

"_Because you're hard as a rock" Naruto said grinning. And to prove his point grabbed Sasuke 's throbbing member and squeezed it roughly. Sasuke whimpered._

"_And what pray tell are you going to do with me…?" he _asked trying to catch his breath.

"_I'm going to pound you into this mattress until your ass is sore_." Naruto said grinning.

"_And if you think I'll allow you to do this then your crazier than I thought dobe" _Sasuke said then moaned when Naruto squeezed his dick harder and began to massage it with slow, hard and precise strokes.

"_FUCK Naruto! Ahhh!" Sasuke screamed.Naruto fisted his hand and began to lick Sasuke's head of his throbbing member._

"_Oh no no no… Sasuke. You have it all wrong. If you want any pleasure. You're going to have to beg for it…"He said grinning before sucking the head of his member as if he was trying to suck the cum out of it._

"_Uchiha's. Don't. beg. Ahhh! Oh Kami-sama!I'm going to…AHHH! Fuck!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto stopped massaging him and stared at Sasuke's body that had begun to sweat slightly._

"_Now that's enough of that. Now for some dessert." Naruto said happily. Naruto picked up the melted chocolate and poured it all over Sasuke's body. Sasuke hissed as the chocolate began to burn him slightly.Naruto then used his hand and smothered it all over Sasuke's body._

"_Delicious…Chocolate covered Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled, and swooped down for his 'dessert'. _

_By time Naruto was done Sasuke was moaning and begging for more of Naruto's touch 'Pride be dammed!' he thought, before his mind lost the ability to think. Naruto licked Sasuke in places even **he** didn't know about. Every inch of Sasuke's body had Naruto's saliva. And he still wanted more, a whole lot more._

"_Beg for me Sasuke" Naruto whispered in his ear. Naruto tied a string to the base of Sasuke's member so he wouldn't cum and began to stroke it slowly once more…_

"_Naruto please. I need… I want you to. Oh gods Naruto…please…"Sasuke begged._

"_Ask me what you want Teme…" Naruto said and went to suck his nipples so hard to the point that it almost hurt while pumping Sasuke member at a fast pace._

_Sasuke's body arched of the bed. "OH GOD PLEASE! ANYTHING YOU WANT._

_ANYTHING AT ALL!GODS NARUTO STOP ITS TOO MUCH!TOO MUCH..._

_PLEASURE!_

_AHH!" he screamed. Precum began to drip faster out of him and leaked down onto the bed leaving a pool of cum._

"_Tell me what you want Sasuke!" Naruto screamed and pumped harder. "I WANT YOU DAMMIT! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME UNTIL I SCREAM!" He yelled 'DIGNITY BE DAMMED I can't hold on much longer like this' his mind screamed. _

"_Fine Sasuke. Under one condition" he said quietly._

"_ANYTHING!" he screamed. _

_Oh gods so close…_

_Almost there…_

_I can't even see properly…_

_So…Much…Pleasure…_

_Naruto grinned then said "Tell me you love me"_

And Sasuke woke up…

Sasuke eyes shot open and quick sat up. 'It was all just a dream. I dream with Naruto and I … oh god…" Sasuke thought. "I think…That's just it, I need to think… About my feelings for him…

Sasuke looked out the window and saw the sun peaking through the horizon. Damn it It's already day' he thought. Then sighed. "Time to get up' he though to himself before feeling something wet and slimy on his thigh and legs. Sasuke lifted up the covers and scowled at what he saw. "This is friggin ridiculous." He mumbled he said before making a bee line towards the bathroom to go take a bath and change his sheets. "I can not let this… idiot… control me like this" he said in a frustrated mumble.

_Meanwhile over at Naruto's… _

"**Kit! How could you be so stupid!"** Kyuubi snarled

_Naruto was getting a through scolding… _

"I am not stupid you damn fur ball!" Naruto screamed/thought…whatever…

"**Then stop acting like an idiot! You know what you did was wrong! I fall asleep for 2 damn seconds and you go do that!" Kyuubi yelled right back.**

"What's wrong with wanting to be the cool guy for once! I mean come on!"

'**You are 19 year old ANBU not a 12 year old brat. Start acting like it! Remember why you're here!"**

The war is a very long time from now. You idiot!

**Then stop adding suspicion to yourself!**

So what! What's going to happen. What are they going to say. _Oh Naruto I know you're from the future even though you still act and look like a 12 year old ninja… _please… Give me a break!

**Kit when have I ever given you wrong advice?**

When you told me to mate with Sakura, then Neji and then you said to actually marry Sasuke! Also there was the time-

**When Have I Ever Been Wrong About Serious Stuff.**

Marrying Sasuke is serious!

**Naruto…'Kyuubi growled**

"Fine never" he admitted grudgingly

**So why should this time be any different.**

"…"

Can I change some things in time…. Please. Like the Orochimaru thing with Sasuke. And other important things like that?

**You can't always protect them you know…**

I can And I will.

**What about emotional pain. I know that with you humans mental pain can kill a human or worse…**

Lets fast forward shall we…

When it reached 9'oclock, Naruto reached the memorial stone on the middle of the forest where he saw Sasuke and Sakura walking to the same spot from different directions.

"Hello Sasuke-kun! Isn't today a nice day!" Sakura said happily.

"Hn."

"Hi Sakura-chan! I think it's a beautiful day out today." Naruto said happily.

"Yeah, Sure whatever Naruto." She said with a sigh.

"So! Sasuke-kun do you think we'll make it. The test I mean. Will we pass?" Sakura asked

"I have no other option. I need to pass to become a ninja" Sasuke said scowling..

"Sasuke! Stop scowling! It will give you wrinkles" Naruto said happily. He ran over to Sasuke and turn his frown upside down with his fingers.

"Get off! Dobe!" Sasuke said pushing Naruto on to the ground.

"Yeah! Don't touch Sasuke! Leave him alone!" Sakura growled

"Oww. Sasuke-chan you're so mean!" Naruto said rubbing his backside where he had just fallen.

'Yeah! Only I'm allowed to touch Sasuke you baka' inner Sakura growled.

"Moron, stop. We have to concentrate on the test. Does everyone remember the plan?"

Sasuke asked. "Of course Sasuke-kun you can count on me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Me too" Naruto said happily.

"Good. I can't believe we have to work as a team. But for now were going to have to try and trust you Naruto" Sasuke said

Flashback

"We need to make a plan." Naruto said

"Why are we even listening to you, you Baka?" Sakura asked annoyed.

Naruto ignored her and turned to Sasuke. "Ok listen up. Kakashi is going to try and make us take something away from him. And for us to do that. We need to fight him." Naruto began.

"But Kakashi-sensei is a jounin. We can't possibly defeat him!" Sakura said sound a little skeptical.

"Great Sakura I'm glad you finally understand"

"But if its impossible Dobe how can we defeat him?" Sasuke asked

"That's just it the test wasn't made for us to beat him it was for us to work together. Think about it. Why would we be grouped in set of three's" Naruto asked.

"How should we know why they make the rules like that!" Sakura asked

"They did this because they wanted to see us work as a team. Even if some member are better than others. That's why the grouped us from best to worst." Sasuke said while thinking.

"But that cant be right because I need to become a ninja and you guys will just come in my way." Sasuke said scowling once more.

"Sorry Sasuke that's what Kakashi-sensei's looking for. We need to work as a team and we need a battle plan so all of us can work together." Naruto said and downed the rest of his ramen. (Oh god you have no clue how much I love ramen. But I also have to drink lots of water after I finish eat it because although ramen doesn't taste salty it's filled with salt! Any way back to the story…)

"So Sakura-chan… are you in or what?" Naruto asked

Sakura bit her lip… "I'm in if Sasuke agrees to it as well" Sakura said

'Well it does make sense' "Yeah I'm in" Sasuke said after a moment.

"Yay! Now all we have to do is find out what our strengths are and make a battle plan out of it!" Naruto said Happily and ordered another 5 more bowl of ramen.

"Are you sure you can pay for this…" Ayame asked

"Nope! But Sasuke's taking care of the bill.

"You're a mad man…Naruto's going empty your wallet" Ayame said feeling pity for the Uchiha heir. Sasuke just glared at Naruto for being tricked to paying for so much ramen.

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke was abruptly brought out of his musings by a blue eyed Blonde who suddenly tackled him to the floor…

"Naruto you Idoit! What the hell was that for!" Sasuke yelled outraged and sat up on the floor. " I want to cuddle!" Naruto said happily and spooned himself in Sasuke's lap/

Sakura and Sasuke blushed.

"Naruto you baka get off Sasuke NOW!" she said. Fire growing in the background…

"You moron get off me now!" Sasuke said a light pink tinting his face.

"Nope! You should know better.I will never get off Sasuke's lap When I want to cuddle. He's too soft and he smells too good." Naruto said happily and snuggled closer to Sasuke.

"Dobe… I'm a guy. Guys don't cuddle." Sasuke said lightly.

"And you think I care?" Naruto whispered before nuzzling his nose in the crook of Sasuke's neck and closed his eyes to get a light nap.

Sasuke blushed crimson while Sakura glared daggers at Naruto.

_IF looks could kill…_

'You can't get to mad though. They would make such a cute couple if Sasuke wasn't mine already' inner Sasuke thought. ' There like night and day. They complement each other so well..' she thought.

Sasuke's pov:

'His hair smells so nice…like honey , rain and a bit of ramen. And it's so blonde and sunny.

He's so petite and lithe. And his clothes smell like cinnamon.' Sasuke thought. Sasuke's eyes gazed lower to his neck. ' I can't believe he's so tan… He's like perfection…What is this feeling?I don't know if it's a crush or something more…'

Instinctively Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond waist and hugged Naruto closed to himself. Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head on Naruto's blonde locks. 'So beautiful' he thought to himself.

"Um… Sasuke-kun can I sit beside you? I promise I'll stay quiet." She said feeling left out.

"Hn." He said eyes still closed and head in a mop full of blonde hair

Sakura touch that as a yes and sat down right beside Sasuke. She then reached out for Naruto's legs and laid them on her lap. "What are you doing." Sasuke whispered. "He's still asleep."

Sasuke didn't know why he cared if Naruto woke up or not. Maybe it was because he felt safe around the blonde or maybe he felt relaxed for the first time in a long while…

"I'm laying his legs down in my lap. He'll be more comfortable that way" He said quiet.

"hmm." He said.

Sakura slowly rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder and closed her eyes… Sasuke felt the weight on his shoulder and opened his eyes once more to see Sakuras head on his shoulders. He glared then sighed in defeat. It felt kind of nice he thought. To feel this warm and nice inside. 'How can one idiot like Naruto make me feel this content… This cant be love can it…

3 hours later… ( Cause you know how much Kakashi can he such a late bastard.)

A poof of smoke told the 3 genin that Kakashi finally came and opened their eyes. Two pair of eyes glared at him.\

"You're Late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"I had to go see the Hokage I'm serious this time" He said raising his hand in the air.

"Liar!" they both yelled

Kakashi's face suddenly became serious. And the three genin got up to hear what he had to say.

"Ok now that everyone's here. I must warn you that if you do not pass my test. You will all go back to the academy to be trained once more from the beginning… so if you want to leave now and take the genin test next year you can…" Kakashi said.

After no one looked like they were about to give up that easily Kakashi spoke again.

"Ok here's what you Have to do." Kakashi said and showed them to bells. "There are too bells. Your task is to get them from me at all costs. You can use ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu to get these bells. Act as if you are going to kill me just to get them." Kakashi said.

Sakura and Sasuke looked slightly shocked. This was almost exactly what Naruto had said

FLASHBACK

"Look Kakashi's going to make us get something from him. Probably something small. And we need to get it so we can pass. And the only way to get the objects are for us to fight and defeat him… so we need a plan and a back up plans so we can win…"

END FLASHBACK

"Understand?" Kakashi asked.

"But Kakashi sensei You only have two bells. What about the third person.?" Sakura asked.

"OH yes that third person will go back to the academy to start all over again."

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked once again and a little bit scared. But of course Sasuke didn't show it. (Too much pride).

"Now that everyone understands lets begin-" "Wait Can I talk to Sakura-chan and Sasuke for a sec?" Naruto asked.

A question mark popped up in Kakashis' head "Um… Sure go ahead" he said with his visible eyebrow raised. Sasuke and Sakura went to Naruto and huddled. "Remember Stick to the plans okay?" Naruto said

"Yeah" they answered.

They unhuddled and Sakura said ready!

"Ok good. When I say go Hide as efficiently as possible"Kakashi said.

"Ok ready, set-

End of Chapter…

An: HI Rena here. You know the drill Review for another Chapter! I hoped you liked it. Ja ;)


	4. My Decision

AN: Sorry for the prolonged update. I was giving Mr. Lazy my undivided attention. Anyway since I know you guys don't read the authors note lets get down to business. Thanks for the 31 reviews! Anyways here's the awaited 4th chapter!

Chapter 4: My decision.

"Ready… set … GO!" and the 3 ninjas went off into the clearing. Sasuke and Sakura quickly went to hide while Naruto stood 15 feet away from Kakashi's standing figure. 'What the hell is he doing!' thought Sakura. "I am no coward Kakashi sensei! I'm not going to hide come fight me now!" Naruto screamed grinning. "You're a bit odd..." Kakashi said while staring at him. "Well alright… I guess if you want to now. The first lesson is taijutsu. Come and attack me Naruto. Remember no ninjutsu." Kakashi said and then as an after thought took out his icha icha paradise book.

'What the hell! Oh damn I forgot about this. That bastard! He's going to take out his pervert novel while fighting me. That's Kakashi sensei for you. Ah well… lets have some fun.' Naruto thought before he vanished in a poof of smoke. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. 'He disappeared. How did he even learn how to do that? I didn't even learn that jutsu until I was a chunnin.' He thought before looking around to find him. 'Hell! I can't even feel his chakra signature!' He thought. "Naruto? are you even here?" he asked then sighed. He could faintly feel a chakra signature that felt vaguely familiar to Naruto's. 'Ahhh. So he is here' he thought.

Naruto quickly appeared behind Sasuke and put a hand behind Sasuke's mouth so he wouldn't make any noise. "You can start making the traps anytime you want" Naruto whispered into his ear. Sasuke shivered from the fact that Naruto was oh so close to him and nodded his head. "Tell Saukra" Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded his head in approval and disappeared in a poof of smoke. After he told the same thing to Sakura He quickly appeared beside Kakashi and snatched the novel from his hand. And all too quickly poof right back 15 feet away from Kakashi. "Naruto give me back my book RIGHT NOW!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto ignored him.

"You know Kakashi sensei for the great copy cat ninja your kind of slow. I could have easily grabbed the bells instead of this god forsaken book…" Naruto said grinning. 'Time to stall…' he thought. "Na-ru-to!" Kakashi said glaring at him. Naruto ignored him once again and began to read the book out loud so others could hear him.

"Oh Rick!" she said in a fake girly voice. "I love you too. I love you so much."

"Oh really" Naruto said in a deep boyish voice. "Well if you love me so much let's make love together. Kelly." "Ok Rick "she said happily and began to strip off his clothes. All too soon they were naked. "Oh my gosh Rick your so BIG!"

In the middle of the woods Sasuke and Sakura could hear Naruto reading more and a blush quickly rose to their faces.

Kakashi quickly charged towards Naruto ready to teach the boy a lesson. Naruto dogged the kick and tucked the book in the back of his pocket. And quickly jumped away from him. With Kakashi hot on his heals Naruto did the necessary seal and screamed Tyishin- Kai- no jutsu! Quickly a black cat suddenly appeared and jumped on Kakashi's face scratching him for his life.

"Jesus! What the hell" he screamed as he tried to pull the cat off his face. As soon as he threw the cat on the floor it disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kakashi quickly searched for Naruto and found him 100 away. "I want my book Now Naruto" Kakashi said. "Yeah well. It is such a lovely book. I don't want to give it to the wrong hands… So I'll just burn it" he said happily. Kakashi looked at him in horror. Naruto just continued smiling at him a stupid grin on his face. Kakashi suddenly looked serious.

"Naruto that's the special edition. And I've only read it only. If you want to get out of this clearing alive… You will give me my book." He said in a deadly voice.

"Oh goodness I didn't know it was special edition. I could never burn Jiraiya's special edition." Naruto said in sudden realization. Kakashi relaxed, suddenly happy no harm would come to his book. "Thank god you finally understand-

Naruto cut in "Oh no you had me all wrong. I won't _burn _the book I'll just" and suddenly everyone could hear a loud tear throughout the woods. And more sounds of tears and more…

'Aren't you going a bit too far…Kakashi will kill you' Sakura thought.

Kakashi looked at Naruto like he just lost his mind… He kept staring and staring until Naruto ripped the last page out of the book. The last paper floated gently onto the grass...

Silence. No bird chirped for they knew they were going to see a genin die today. Suddenly Kakashi charged at him. Ready to give the boy a thorough beat down.

Kakashi threw a kunai at Naruto and it hit its intended target. Naruto turned into a poof of smoke. Kakashi looked at the floor and also saw the pages that had been ripped out had also disappeared into a poof of smoke.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out.

Kakashi twirled around and saw Naruto at the clearing. Naruto was holding up the orange book high in the air safe and unharmed and especially unripped. "How did you- "Don't worry about that Kakashi-sensei"Naruto said grinning an evil smirk. "Kage-Bunshin-no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Soon there were about 50 clones all surrounding Kakashi. "I Thought I said we were only going to do taijutsu"he said in a lazy tone. 'He can produce this many clones! Ok, I'm slightly impressed' he thought to himself/

Naruto sighed and released all the clones he made. "You have yet to try to capture at least one of the bells. Don't you _want_ to pass?" he asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions Kakashi-sensei…Of course I want to pass I'm just stalling" He said in that's so obvious tone. Kakashi's eyes widened. 'Stalling for what. They're actually working together?... maybe they actually understand what this is all about, Maybe they know about such a word as teamwork…' A second later a red chakra ball went high into the sky and disappeared. 'That's my queue' Naruto thought. "Alright Kakashi-sensei If you don't want your book to be seriously destroyed. Come catch me!" he said and headed into the trees. Kakashi followed although he knew that it was obvious trap. After he ran for a couple of minutes he stopped when he saw his book lying innocently on the floor. Another obvious trap. "Alright you guys. Time to come out. Its almost 12." He said in a bored voice.

Three kunai came whizzing towards him. He dodged effortlessly. 'Attaching head on will never work… Wait!' the kunai had strings attached to it and the strings circled quickly around Kakashi's feet making him unable to walk. He soon noticed that there were exploding notes on the strings. But unfortunately he noticed that a second too late. They soon blew up in his face.

Sakura jumped down onto the grass staring at the smoke to see if Kakashi was down or not. "Did you get him Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Seconds later Sasuke jumped down from his tree and stood besides Sakura. "Of course not. That was to easy." He said and sure enough as the smoke cleared a log stood in the place of Kakashi.

"Very good Sasuke. Kakashi said behind them. They quickly jumped away from him and into separate branches. "You set up a trap I'm impressed." He said. And began to walk towards him. A large net suddenly sprang up from Underneath Kakashi and held him high in the air. "Now Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. They both could see the bells that were sticking out of the net. Sakura jumped and made a grab for it and caught it!

Sakura was jumping for joy until she saw that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and the bells in Sakura's hands became two small rocks. 'Damn it! He tricked us!' Sasuke thought. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun. I thought I had them" she said feeling bad that she was of no use to her Sasuke-kun.

"Sorry Sakura.I guess You'll have to try harder… So I'm guessing that these woods are filled with traps. Well I guess that's a good idea but they wont help you" he said faking sadness.

"Sakura go hide. I'll face him" Sasuke whispered. Sakura nodded her head and ran away from the both of them and his in a nearby tree.

Kakashi soon appeared in front of him and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him. "I will defeat you." Sasuke said. "Hmm. Say that after you have the bells" Kakashi said. Sasuke charged at him. Sasuke kicked him but Kakashi held his leg from actually doing damage. Then he twisted his body very quickly to aim a punch at him. But Kakashi held his arm. Sasuke aimed another kick for his face. Sasuke reached to grab the bell but only managed to touch it. Kakashi saw this and his eyes widened in shock. Kakashi soon ran out of hands to block and pushed Sasuke away from him. Sasuke already knowing what Kakashi was going to do back flipped and landed on his feet. He wasted no time to the necessary hand seals to d his famous jutsu. He quickly gathered chakra into his mouth and screamed "Goukakyuu no jutsu!" 'He's not suppose to be able to have that much chakra to execute that jutsu!' Kakashi thought while dodging the big flame ball that was heading towards him. Sasuke quickly jumped up to a tree branch remembering what Naruto told him just yesterday.

Flashback

"Suke-chan! Buy me more ramen PLEASE!" Naruto begged

"Hn."

"Is that a yes 'Hn' or a no 'Hn'" Naruto asked

"Yes you moron" Sasuke grumbled

"Naruto stop mooching off of Sasuke!" Sakura yelled but decided not to hit him in the presence of Sasuke. (Like that ever stopped her before ppfh. Give me a break)

Naruto ordered another ramen bowl and continued his conversation.

"Ok like I was saying. If the plan does work and you end up not knowing where Kakashi-sensei is remember to always stay up in the trees. Never the ground. Kay, Sakura? And I know you don't like me and stuff but please listen to me. The both of you…"

END Flash Back

Sasuke watched and saw Kakashi shoot up from under the ground and dusted himself off. Sasuke jumped out of the tree and faced him.

"Very good Sasuke your reflexes are excellent. I would have buried you underground if you didn't move just in time." Kakashi said happily. Sasuke smirked. "I am an Uchiha. I always know." He said and went behind his back to take out Kakashi's pervert novel. Sasuke waved it at him tauntingly. "Want it come and get me. I won't even fight you. I promise. I'm not a pervert anyway" he said smirking.

Kakashi eyed him suspiciously. Not fully trusting him. Kakashi reached up to grab the book but had to move his hand back because a kunai was thrown exactly where his hand was just moments ago. But Sasuke did not throw the kunai. Someone from the trees did and Kakashi had a pretty good idea who it was.

Naruto.

"But Kakashi sensei. I thought you wanted the book back" Sasuke said smirking "Well… If you don't want it then…Do know that this is the real book." He said before ripping the cover. Kakashi's eyes widened before reaching out and grabbing the book. This time Naruto appeared directly between Sasuke and Kakashi before grabbing Kakashi's outstretched hand and flipping him onto the floor. No one seemed to notice that Naruto's other hand casually grabbed to two bells on Kakashi's waist.

Kakashi ended up getting thrown to the floor 10 feet away from him. Kakashi also ended up springing up another trap and a net flew up underneath him and held him high in the air. A clock alarm rang signaling that it was 12:00. Sakura jumped off the tree and joined them. "I can't believe its 12:00 already. We didn't even get the bells." Kakashi managed to get himself out of the net and walked towards them. "What are you talking about? Of course I got the bells Sakura-chan." Naruto said happily and dangled them in the air. Kakashi searched his waist to make prove that it was infact gone. Sasuke smirked while Sakura smiled happily.

Inner Sakura: We did it. I'm going to be a ninja with Sasuke-kun. Hell Yeah!

"Well come on you three. I made lunches for you" Kakashi said with a sigh. And all three headed towards the memorial stone to eat.

Three minutes later…

While everyone sat down and ate their food. Kakashi popped up the question.

"So… Which one of you two are going to be genin. After all there are only two bells." He said while staring at the stone. All three genin froze. Even Naruto didn't expect that.

"But Kakashi-sensei I thought that the whole reason for this was to make up a plan and work as I team. Together. I thought that the bells weren't important…" Naruto said. He felt the pit of his stomach drop. "Yes well as I said before there are only two bells and there are 3 of you. One of you has to go…" Kakashi said and readied his ear for the screaming that was about to come. He could almost hear Naruto screaming that he deserved to pass because he has to become Hokage and Sasuke yelling that he has to become a ninja and Sakura screaming that she would be a better ninja than Naruto. But instead he heard silence…

Kakashi turned his gaze away from the memorial stone and to the three genin on the floor. They all looked sad. 'That's new. No arguing?'Kakashi thought.

They weren't arguing because they were all thinking.

'What's going to happen now? I want to stay in the group but I don't want Sasuke to leave. Not even Naruto. I mean its kind of fun having him around. He has really good ideas and he makes the place seem brighter.' Sakura thought.

'I need to become a ninja but I don't want Naruto gone. He was the one who got the bells in the first place. And although he acts dumb, he really isn't. Not to mention he's really cute and I sort of like him. I can already imagine. Doing missions with him. The only reason I don't want Sakura gone because that would make Naruto sad to see Sakura back in the academy…' Sasuke thought.

'What have I done? IT wasn't suppose to happen like this. Have I changed time?

This is all might fault. I have to fix this. Sasuke and Sakura deserve to be genins. I already know that I am ANBU quality.' Naruto thought.

After a moments silence Naruto spoke up.

"I'll leave" Naruto said quietly.

"But Naruto this was your plan. Any you even got the bell." Sakura said.

"She's right dobe.If anyone should leave its one of us." Sasuke said.

"No guys its ok.You guys should be genin. Sakura is very smart and she has amazing chakra control. And as for you Sasuke. You don't belong back in the academy. We all know that." Naruto said and got up off the ground. "Kakashi it was fun" Naruto said smiling and began to walk off.

Sakura and Sasuke stared at him as he began to walk off.

Kakashi was about to stop him and tell them that they already passed but Sakura and Sasuke beat him to it.

" "NO!"" they shouted and ran after him.

"Forget it Kakashi- sensei. If he leaves then we leave too." Sakura said defiantly.

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. 'Screw being a ninja. I wont leave him high and dry. Beside I need to figure out these **_feelings_** I have for him.'

"Well that's too bad because I was going to tell you that all of you passed. I don't care if you like each other. The point of this test was to see if you knew what a ninja meant. If you knew that although you dislike each other you are willing to work together because that's what comrades do. Also You also know never to leave your comrade in danger or high and dry no matter what the consequences. Leaving your comrades high and dry are considered as scum. "Kakashi finished with a grin. You could tell because his visible eye was curved in an upside down U.

"So we passed" Naruto asked

"Yes you passed." Kakashi said smiling and Naruto grinned.

Sakura quickly snatched onto Sasuke's arm and began to talk about how cool he fought. But Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to her. He was staring at Naruto who was also staring back at him. Time seem to slow down for the both of them as they just stared at each other. Naruto winked at him and Sasuke just smiled.

"SASUKEKUN! You're smiling." Sakura exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked and looked at Sakura and then scowled. He quickly shakes his arm away from the vice like grip. Sakura got the hint and gave him his personal space, although she was still smiling.

"Suke-chan we did it! Naruto said happily and tackled him to the floor and began to snuggle with him.

Sasuke blushed crimson unable to speak.

Kakashi just stared at them with his eyebrow slightly raised. 'Are the snuggling!' he thought with a confused expression on his face. 'What the hell is going on?' he asked himself.

"Naruto! Get off of Naruto now! You act as if you like him!" Sakura bellowed.

'Shut up you bitch' Sasuke thought still blushing.

"And so what if I do. My Sasuke-kun! You can't have him! Suke-chan can you buy me some ramen PLEASE?" Naruto begged.

Everyone stared at him.

"Um. Naruto you just basically exclaimed that your gay." Kakashi said.

"Actually I'm bi because Sakura's down right hot too." Now it was time for Sakura turn to blush.

Naruto got up and dusted himself off. "Actually Sakura since your not busy today I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me?"Naruto asked winking at her.

Sasuke scowled and stood up off the floor

"You can't flirt with both of us." Sasuke said to Naruto

"Why not?" He asked

"Because dobe you just cant" Sasuke said looking at Naruto as if he had a brain.

"Why do you care…? What do you like me Sasuke? Would you like it if I kissed you instead of her" Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke glared at him although he couldn't stop the blush that was steadily rising on his cheeks.

"Of course I wouldn't care. Why would I want to kiss a dobe like you who just happens to be a guy?" Sasuke said.

'_Liar. You would love it if he kissed you. You damn well know that kiss in the academy wasn't enough. You want more. You want to taste each and every part of Naruto's mouth that is called heaven. You want to-_

"Are you sure" Naruto asked bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Of course I'm sure dobe now let's to get your ramen and stop asking stupid questions." Sasuke said.

"OOOk. So I have to go to the Hokage right now. Meet me back at the bridge for your first real mission.Ja!" and in a poof Kakashi was gone.

"Yay ramen! Sakura want to join us? Sasuke's paying" Naruto said with joy. He was dead happy that he was getting free ramen. Whether Naruto was 19 or 12 Naruto loved ramen. And free ramen tasted even better.

"Yeah ok" Sakura said and headed off to the ramen bar.

30 minutes later…

"Damnit Naruto you had 9 bowls of ramen! 9!" Sakura bellowed then sighed.

"Anyhow guys I have to go home. See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun!" she said happily and left the ramen stand.

Sasuke left the money for the bill on the table and stood up. "Yeah I'm going to leave to. See you tomorrow dobe and walked out of the stand. After walking a block away Sasuke could hear Naruto calling his name. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto running towards him.

When Naruto reached up to him Naruto pulled Sasuke's body flush against his and kissed him squarely on the lips. Sasuke gasped and that gave Naruto a chance to dive his tongue into Sasuke's mouth to taste him thoroughly. Sasuke knew people were probably watching but at the moment he could give a damn. Naruto kissed him harder and Sasuke moaned.

_Kami-sama…_

_Naruto…_

END OF CHAPTER.

AN: Good night. Member (yawn) 5 reviews snores


	5. He Knows!

AN: Hi! Rena here! I feel so loved.40 reviews! That's 10 reviews per chapter! Thanks you guys time out to tell me how my story is coming along and how I can make it better. Anyhow since I know you don't read the author notes **(Since I don't either) **Let get this story going.

Sorry if it has a little bit more drama than usual. Yeah and one more thing…

OH AND since you've waited so long… An extra chappie free of waiting!

'Hi' thinking

"Hello there" speaking

'**_Hi nice to meet you kit_**' Kyuubi speaking

Chapter 5: Its Kind a sad...

Naruto woke up from a dreamless slumber to find out that he had to meet his team in less than 30 minutes.

"Oh Crap! I'm going to even later than Kakashi-sensei at this rate. Damn" he said out loud.

He quickly went to the stove and boiled water in the kettle before rushing to the bathroom to take a quick shower. While in the shower he began to think about what Kyuubi said last night. Kyuubi was right. Tonight he would have to find out if his chakra had doubled or had been cut in half. Since he came back in time he realized that he had not used mush chakra at all. So therefore he couldn't really tell whether or not what exactly happened to his chakra. But tonight he decided he would find out.

15 minutes later…

Naruto quickly ate his ramen after waiting three minutes for it to cook. (God I love Ramen. This is the author not Naruto speaking. I have an obsession with ramen. Ha!)and ran out of his apartment not even bothering to lock the door. He quickly raced to the bridge hoping not to as late as Kakashi or else Sakura would yell at him again. Naruto smiled at the thought. Naruto and his team had been going to a couple of D-ranked missions during the past week. Everything was going as it should. Naruto made special care to make sure he tried to do the things that he would do if he was actually 12 years old. Once again he smiled at the thought of seeing Kakashi and Sakura and hitting on Sasuke. Besides he admitted that me like to see Sasuke blush and get irritated as much as possible. With that thought at mind he ran to the bridge a little bit faster…

At the bridge Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for their other two teammates to arrive. Sakura was shamelessly flirting with Sasuke while Sasuke was completely ignoring and thinking about a certain kiss her had with a certain demon vessel a week ago.

'Oh my god I cant believe its already been a week since he kissed me. And then all this time he's acting like it never happened. I guess maybe he forgot or something. Dammit who am I kidding he didn't forget. He has a crush on me. And I kind of like him too. Arg, thinking to myself must not be sane. Speaking of a certain dobe I wonder where is he.' He thought to himself…

"Sakura." "Yes Sasuke –kun!" she said happy that she was finally getting some attention from her future husband.(poor thing… In denial)

"Have you seen Naruto this morning at all?" he asked trying to sound if the question was unimportant.

"Ugh. Naruto no baka. No I haven't seen him today. Why do you ask."

"Because Naruto isn't usually late." Sasuke said with a sigh. Such incompetence he thought.

"Naruto's not here?" she said with denial. She twisted and turned her head as if she was looking for him and looked back at Sasuke. "Wow. I guess I never noticed" she said. And smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at her with distaste.

"Saukra let go of my arm now!" Sasuke said with gritted teeth.

Sakura looked at him jealous flaring in her bones. "Why huh? You let Naruto touch you, you let Naruto hug you, You even let him snuggle! With you. I mean what in the hell is up with that!" she said hysterically.

Ah. Speak of the devil…

"Hi guys. Hi Sakura-chan! Isn't today a lovely day? And you look especially delicious today." He said winking his eyes suggestively at her. Sakura blushed temporary forgetting her anger and jealously for him. She quickly recovered and slapped Naruto in the back of his head. "Naruto! You're late. "She bellowed.

"Ouch! Maa… But Sakura-chan why does it matter if I'm late of not if Kakashi-sensei isn't even here?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter! You're still late! Why can't you be more like Sasuke for once and BE.ON.TIME!" she screamed and slapped him on his head once again for good measures.

(PS- ( I do not dislike Sakura or any other characters in Naruto. And I will not write biased on her. So right now I'm writing this because it's a must. The only person I might dislike in the story is Jiraiya cause I have right to since he's a pervert. I mean peeping on naked girls… honestly. Anyway moving on…)

"Sorry Sakura-chan" and did the infamous Uzukami Broken Puppy Dog, Look just for good measures. Sakura sighed in defeat and Naruto grinned in triumph. Sasuke just sighed at their antics.

'Let me be mad at you for once damn it' Inner Sakura thought then sighed.

Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke on the floor and sat on his lap. He leaned his back to Sasuke's chest and relaxed. "Hi Suke-chan. Did you have good dreams last night?." Naruto asked while Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto. Sasuke blushed thinking about exactly what he was dreaming. A brief image of Naruto sucking him so hard he nearly screamed crossed his mind.

"Yeah it was interesting…"Sasuke said.

"Oh, ok. What did you dream about?" he asked completely oblivious to Sasuke's thoughts. More dirty thoughts soon began to enter his mind and soon found himself with a hard on. Unfortunately because Naruto was sitting in his lap he felt it.

'What the hell is poking me in my ass- ohhh' And Naruto grinned. "Oh Sasuke" he whispered. "I didn't know you were thinking about THAT in your sleep. Your such a pervert." Naruto said with a grin. "Naruto get off! Now!" he said feeling embarrassed. Naruto sighed and got off him.

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of them with a poof. YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Well you see I had to find my shoes because they ran away- "Liar!" they yelled.

"Yes well… anyway today or rather this morning we will be doing… (silence) nothing." He said smiling.

"WHAT! You made us stay here for 2 friggin hours just to tell us that we have the day off!" Sakura yelled. "Actually today I was thinking about persuading the Hokage to give us a C class mission. I think you guys are getting a bit restless. "Kakashi said.

Yes! Finally these D class missions are getting a bit boring" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura nodded her head in agreement and Sasuke just gave a slight nod. "Yes well you have the morning off but Tonight each of you will be fighting each other separately so I can see what each of your abilities really are" he said seriously looking at Naruto especially. All three genin noticed the way he looked at Naruto while saying this but decided to keep their mouths shut.

'So this is my chance to show that I am finally strong enough. I knew that dobe wasn't actually a real idiot. I knew he was hiding a majority of his skills from us. Even Kakashi!. And want to know what he can really do…' Sasuke thought.

'Hmm… what will you do now Naruto' Kakashi thought.

Naruto eyed Kakashi wearily before asking his question. " So what are the rules?" he asked.

Kakashi grinned. 'I was right. He is worried about what secrets he might slip while fighting. Don't worry Naruto-kun I'll figure what exactly is going on.' "Yes well the rules are I will pick two random people from a hat and those two will start the match. OF course my name will also be inside the hat so two of you will I wiil probably fight wih. After the first person loses the other two who were not picked will fight. Any after another person loses the last two remaining will fight. Any questions?" Kakashi asked. "Kakashi- sensei why are we doing this? It looks kind of like a competition."Sakura said.

"Well… I wanted to have a friendly spar to see what each of you can do. But with this spar you can go all out. Tonight you can show me what you can do." Kakahsi said smiling. Naruto raged insided. 'What in the hell is he thinking! This never happened before! At this rate I will slip up during the fight and do some kind of jutsu I'm not suppose to know at this age. This is going to be difficult! How the hell am I suppose to know what I did and did not remember when I was twelve years old!' he thought.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and grinned when he noticed Naruto have an internal battle. 'Good. Naruto you cant hide you try abilities forever. I could feel you suppressing you chakra ever since you tried to get the bells. I know you hiding something and its not just the Kyuubi no Kitsune. So Naruto the question is what will you do now?'he thought.

"Kakashi- sensei?" Naruto asked finally speaking up. ( Its time I take drastic measures)

"Yes Naruto?"

"This is a mission sort of right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it is a mission." Kakashi said unsure of what he was getting at.

" Good. I refuse this mission" Naruto said simply. Everyone stared at him.

"Naruto you cant do that" Kakashi said sternly. "And why not" he asked slightly agitated. "Because Naruto-kun you simply don't have a choice." He said grinning. "Now we will all meet back at the bridge at 6:30. ALL of you" he said with a warning tone. "Now be off with you, you brats" he said grinning and left in a poof of smoke. The three genin just stood there a bit longer before Sakura broke the silence. "So Sasuke-kun who do you think is going to win?" She asked ogling his body. "Me of course" he said while Naruto lightly snorted unable keep it in. Sasuke glared at Naruto before commenting "What you think your going to win dead- Last" He asked snidely. Naruto just raised a brow at him unaffected by Sasuke's snide remark. "No of course Your going to win." Naruto began.

"But your going to have to get through me first Sasuke-kun. Delicious or not I'm not going easy on you when we fight so just so you know you should start training." He said smirking. When the blushing Sasuke was about to make another snide remark Naruto disappeared with a poof of smoke as Kakashi did just a few moments prior.

Sasuke glared at the spot Naruto was a few moments ago before walking away from the meeting area. Sakura right on his heals. "So…" she said trying to make a conversation. "It's a beautiful day outside don't you think Sasuke-kun but I think that it will be a bit chillier in the afternoon or tonight." She said thinking slightly. A hn was the only answer she got. She tried a different tactic.

"Yeah so I guess its kind of obvious that Naruto likes you. I mean Its obvious he likes the both of us." She said looking and to her surprise she got a response from him. "Yeah He's such a dobe" Sasuke said blushing slightly. They soon entered the center of Konoha where Sakura dragged Sasuke so he could drop her off to Ino's mothers; flower shop. "I mean he is such a idiot and its kind of disgusting that Naruto is gay or bi or whatever he actually is." Sakura said trying to get a response from her beloved Sasuke once again. "Hn" he said and walked a bit faster to Ino's shop. Sakura followed behind quickly not getting the hint that Sasuke wanted to be left alone. Also because he was seething with jealousy because Naruto liked her as well, ' I mean how can anyone like a big forehead of pink fluff.' Sasuke thought to himself. " So um Sasuke why do you let him hug you and stuff. I know you don't like Naruto like that… do you?" Sakura asked. " And what if I do" he said before walking the opposite direction and leaving her at Ino's shop. "I'm going to go train" he told her and left.

And of course Sakura just stood there in shock before Inner Sakura took over her mind. ' No I wont let Naruto take Sasuke away from me! He's mine! I wont let him. I have to tell Ino about this so we can think of a way for Naruto to no longer have a crush on my Sasuke-kun! I mean We wont even have a chance if he likes Naruto. Why in the hell did he have to like a boy!' she thought seething before finding Ino and telling her exactly what happened.

In the middle of Konoha's training forest…

Naruto stood ready to do whatever Kyuubi told him to.

'**Alright kit listen up closely you need to activate a jutsu that will need a lot of chakra control. Actually it doesn't have to be a jutsu. You need to do anything to find if your chakra control has worsened or not. Understand?' **

'Yeah. So I guess walking up a tree would use chakra control right?'

'**I guess…'**

Naruto then concentrated the proper amount of chakra onto his feet and began to walk up the tree only to find out that his foot got stuck in the tree because there was too much chakra.

'What the hell is going on! That was the simplest task anyone can do. Why am I having problems!' he asked

'**Yep so its settled then your chakra has doubled instead of it decreasing in half.' He said **

'**Now you need to understand this at least once a month the chakra in your body will build up any block you pathways. So you need to go into a clearing and use many jutsu's so there wont be chakra build up. Because chakra build up can be very painful. It feels as if your insides are burning. So kit be careful.**

'Yeah Kyuubi I understand.'

'**Oh yeah one more thing for the jutsu's you use to work properly you need to cut half of the chakra of what you would normally use. For example when you use the rangesan (sp?) You know exactly what what amount of chakra to excrete into you hands for the rangesan to form. But now you need to use half of the chakra of what you usually use so the same rangesan can form'**

' That doesn't make any sense You damn fur ball' Naruto said agitated.

Kyuubi sighed**. ' Shut up kit. Without you knowing it, your body is holding so much chakra and it will try to find a way to release that chakra anyway possible. So when you execute a jutsu your body will automatically give you more chakra than necessary. THAT'S why you need to use half the chakra you usually use because in reality your giving the jutsu too much chakra.**

'I still don't get it…'

'**You don't have to just understand that for every jutsu you use only use half of the chakra you need. And don't worry the jutsu wont become weaker. Kay?**

"Yeah I get it you fur ball…"

"Who are you talking to Naruto…" Kakashi asked as he hopped down from a tree perverted book at hand.

Naruto quickly turned around internally swearing that he did not think to feel if any other chakra is near by… With his goofy grin in place he began to leave.

"Oh Hi Kakashi sensei! Where did you come from? I hope your not following me you pervert!" Naruto screamed in a obnoxious voice. Kakashi sighed, 'Fine if he wants to play clueless I guess I'll try harder' he thought .

" So Naruto are you ready for the spar match this afternoon?" Kakashi asked as he walked along side him as they both entered the town.

"Naah. I already know I'm going to lose. I'm not better than Sasuke or Sakura when it comes to fighting and stuff" he said with a small smile. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "And I definitely know I wont be able to beat you. Kakashi sensei after all you are a jounin where I am just a mere genin…" Naruto said a small smirk on his features. Kakashi glared at him. Book almost forgotten in his hands. 'So he's going to lose on purpose! Or is he just lying. Is it possible that he is even stronger than me? All this time has he been acting like a dunce? Did he fail the academy exams three times on purpose! Dammit he is hiding to many secrets! I know he's hiding something! How could me know so much about me on the first day we've met!' Kakashi thought though on the outside he remained perfectly calm. "Naruto is there something you want to tell me?" Kakashi asked getting frustrated.

"No ofcourse not Kakashi sensei.I'm just fine. Anyway I'm going to the ramen bar see you Later JA! He said and began to walk towards the ramen bar.

"Actually I could use some food to.I'll come with you" Kakashi said.

"No its ok I can go by myself" Naruto said. 'Get a clue! Get off my back! Its for your own good!' he seethed.

"Don't worry Naruto its no problem at all" he said smiling. Naruto glared at him while Kakashi continued to smile.

"Hey old man! Yet me get one miso ramen" Naruto yelled to him.

"Make that two" Kakashi said.

After a couple of minutes two steaming bowls of Ramen were placed in front of them.

" Thank you!" he said grinning and dived down into the ramen bowl.

Kakashi eyed Naruto for a moment before turning his head away so he could eat the food without Anyone seeing his face especially Naruto.

"Don't even bother Kakahsi-sensei I've already seen your face.Although I honestly have no clue why you would hide it. Nothings wrong with it" Naruto said still eating his noodles.

Kakashi stared at him as if he sprouted two heads. "You've seen my face?" he asked calmly. Naruto just grinned. "So since we're here to talk lets talk. Why do you hide such a beautiful face?" he said grinning. ' Is he _flirting_ with me?' Kakashi thought. Naruto's grin suddenly left his face. " Or do you wear a mask because it hides yourself from everyone else. What are you afraid of? Why do you always wear a mask? And Im not talking about the piece of cloth that covers your nose and mouth." He asked quietly.

Kakashi stared at him no emotion on his face. " I should ask you the same thing." Kakashi said. They stared at each other both with no emotion on there face.

'How can you talk whey you do the same exact thing. I see you Uzumaki Naruto. Although I've never noticed it before the villagers are always so cruel to you. But you always have a smile on your face.Why do you always have a smile on your face? Don't you know its ok to be sad or angry?' he thought.

'I cant do this any more…Kakashi's far from dumb. I know he'll find out something. And as soon as he does he'll report to the Hokage because it's the right thing to do. I'm not even sure If I can do this anymore. I mean me against, Orochimaru and Itachi? What do I do when the time comes? Tell Tsuandee that an army is coming to kill us all. I mean even so we will still lose. The army's far greater. I- I can't do this. Oh god… What if I fail? All my friends will die! I can't do this! Not alone. Please no! I don't want my friends to die. I need help!'

Finally Kakashi broke the silence with a grin abruptly facing his features. "Maa… well I was just here to wish you good luck on our spar today. The winner gets two free tickets to the best hot springs in Konoha. I got them from Yuuhi Kurenai. She said she wouldn't be able to go because she has a long term mission to go on." Kakashi said happily as he went back to reading 'Come Come Paradise' edition 2. "Yeah well I won't even bother." Naruto said as he ordered another bowl of ramen. " Yeah well one more thing… If you try to lose on purpose I think I might let my tongue slip on your little secret, and then your teammates might find out." He said faking sadness.

Naruto glared at him suddenly vigilant. "You know none of my secrets the only thing you know is of Kyuubi-kun." He whispered. "And you're not allowed to tell because the Hokage forbade it!" he whispered harshly. "More importantly what is sealed inside of my stomach is none of their business nor is it any of yours. And to put salt on the wounds, what your attempting is blackmail!" he whispered harshly. " Well then. I'm glad I've finally got your attention. All I ask is for you to fight to the best of your ability. I want to see what kind of power you have. Or if you've been ACTING like a dunce all this time. I want to know what your hiding and I will figure it out." Kakashi said happily. "Kakashi please!" Naruto begged suddenly serious. Kakashi looked at him wondering why he was hiding so much. "Kakashi you don't understand. Its for your own good! Your making things harder for me! This is my mission! If I don't complete this EVERYone will die! Do you not understand? You are not dumb. I know your not but I need you to close your eyes and look the other way! Especially when it comes to me, I am even saving your Life!" Naruto begged.

'Brat! Shut up! Kyuubi yelled.

'Kyuubi. I cant do this anymore. Kakashi is trust worthy. I need to tell him. He won't tell anyone. I know he won't.' he told her franticly.

'Kit you have to do this on your own. No one can help you. I'm sorry but if you want to save everyone you must do this mission by yourself 'she said soothingly.

By now of course Naruto had tears in his eyes. Real tears. And Kakashi just stared at him thoroughly shocked immediately noticing the fear in Narutos' eyes.

"Naruto talk to me. IF this is a mission to save MY live don't you think I should know about it. Come we will talk at my house." Kakashi said and not waiting for Naruto to decide if he wanted to go or not grabbed Naruto's hand and teleported to his house on a whirl of leaves.

At Ino's flower shop…

"So let me get this straight….You say you asked Sasuke who he liked and he said he liked Naruto?..." Ino asked

"Yeah can you believe it. He would choose Naruto over ME" she wailed and began crying again.

"Wow I cant believe Sasuke's actually gay…" Ino said out load.

"I know! Me neither." She sniffled

"Maybe that's why he never fell towards our advances. Maybe because he was born gay, I mean it is possible." Ino said

"Be that as it may I refuse to allow Naruto and Sasuke to get together. If I can't have him no one should" she said. (It looks like inner Sakura has emerged.)

"But Sakura that's wrong. Why not let them be together?" she asked

"NO. I refuse to. We must make up a plan to make Sasuke fall out of love with Naruto! I concede him as a friend but I will not sit and watch as Naruto takes him away from me!" Sakura bellowed.

"Fine But I'm not helping you. That would just make Sasuke sad." Ino said

"But its for his own good!"

"I still wont do it. Sorry Sakura."

"Fine! I'll make a plan up myself" and angrily left the flower shop.Ino just sighed and went back to fixing the flowers.

At Kakashi's house…

Naruto said thank you when Kakashi gave him a warm cup of green tea in his hands.

"Sorry Naruto I have no ramen. I hope this will do…" Kakashi said wondering how one person can like ramen so much.

After Naruto drank a sip of the tea and Kakashi settled down on the other couch opposite of him he finally broke the silence.

"Naruto… Talk" he said in all seriousness.

" Ask me what you want to know and I will see if I should give you the answer or not." Naruto said quietly.

"Are you stronger than me?" he asked

"Probably, and yes I am being modest" Naruto answered. "Ok… How strong?" Kakashi asked.

"Once again probably ANBU type strong or Jounin type strong." He said and took another sip of his tea.

" Right. Did you fail the academy tests on intention?" Kakashi asked.

"I will not answer that question. Try again please…" Naruto said politely. Kakashi sighed.

"What are you hiding beside the fact you have a Jounin brain in a genin body." Kakashi asked. Naruto just smiled at him. ' He has no clue that he just hit the hammer on the nail…'

"I will not answer that question. You basically just figured out my secret but you don't have any details. Anyway I will not answer that question but you may ask another one." Naruto said smiling at the way Kakashi easily got frustrated.

" Ok…How do you know so much about me…Or at least you think you do." He asked

"We are… friends." Naruto said as a after thought.

"What type of friends?" he asked uncertain. Naruto gave him a funny look before answering. "We a have student teacher friendship." He said raising his eyebrow.

"But how can we be friends if we just met as a team?" he asked

" I will not answer that question but you may ask another one" Naruto said once again. Kakashi sighed and messaged the hem of his nose. After a moment he asked another question.

"At the ramen bar. You talked about a mission. What does this mission entail? And does the Hokage know of this mission?"

"No the Hokage does not know of this mission at least this one doesn't, and about information about the mission. That is classified information. You should know better than to even ask" he scolded.

Kakashi raised a brow at him.

"You said I would die if you failed the mission. How is that so? IS someone after me? And if so why would that anyone pick you to save MY life?" he asked. Naruto tried to look offended although both knew that he wasn't.

" Um… how should I answer that… Ok… No one is after you. If I fail this mission not only would you die but so would most of Konoha. And I was picked because I am the only person who can defeat Itachi And Orochimaru. Oops maybe I said to much (Sigh ) oh well."

Kakashi stared at him. "What the Hell do you mean Itachi and Orochimaru! What do they have to with anything! This is no laughing matter! We need to see the Hokage at once! This is no longer a joke. You will tell the Hokage everything you know. We will go to him now." Kakashi said and began to head towards the door.

" Kakashi if you dare yell anyone about this conversation. I will kill you." Naruto said calmly and drank another sip of his tea. Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Naruto. "You said we are friends. If so they how could you kill me?" Kakashi asked

"Kakashi not only are you my friend you are one of my precious people. I would die for you. But you must understand. If other people found out about this at the wrong time, my mission would be in vain." Naruto said and before he knew it once again tears were spilling down his cheeks. "You don't get it do you" He said quietly trying his hardest to stop crying. " I cant do this anymore. I thought I could handle this mission but I can't! Everyday I see my friends around me knowing that they will die If I fail! I rather you dead and everyone else alive Instead of everyone all dead! And me the failure!" Naruto screamed and laid down on the couch forcing his head onto the pillows. Kakashi stared at him and couldn't help but feel pity for him as he cried. Kakashi sat down beside him as he cried his eyes out.  
"I've seen so many people die. And I know it's not my fault but if I watch them die again I don't know what I will do!" Naruto sobbed.

"Ok Naruto I get it. I understand what your doing is very important. But you need to help me out. I swear to you on my life I will not tell anyone." Kakashi said quietly.

"Liar!" Naruto sobbed. "You will go right to the Hokage and tell the old man everything because it is the right and responsible thing to do"

"Then Tell ME something dammit! Even you understand that you can't do this mission alone! What ever this mission is! All I understand is that you have everyone's life in your hands. Including my own! So for me to help I need to know some thing!" Kakashi said sternly.

"But you told me not to tell you anything."

"When have I ever said this?" Kakashi said carefully. Naruto finally stopped sobbing but tears were still rolling down his cheeks and onto the pillow. "Seven years from now. Orochimaru and Itachi will join forces, make an army and demolish Konoha." Naruto said choosing his words carefully.

"Are you on our side? Are you in Itachi's army?" Kakashi asked carefully. Naruto gave him a dirty look just for asking the question. "Alright so you are still on Konoha forces. How do you know that they will attack?" Kakashi asked. Naruto ignored him. " Lets get this straight. I will not tell you how I got any of this information. Nor will you be working with me. This is my mission and my mission alone. Also if you dare tell anyone, I will not hesitate to kill you do you understand?" Kakashi nodded his head urging him to continue.

"During the chunnin exams not even a year away… Orochimaru and his men will attack Konoha and Orochimaru will put a seal on his neck." Kakashi stared at him trying to process the information. "During this time They Wind Hokage will die. As well as the forth. Orochimaru and him men will kill them both."

Kakashi gasped. "Do not interrupt." Naruto warned. "Then After Jiraiya and I persuade her Tsuandee- obaa- chan will the be the new Fifth Hokage."

"Wait do you mean the legendary sannins?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Yes Tsuandee the unlucky gambler and the best medic nin in the world. And Jiraiya the frog hermit sannin who is also a ero sennin. He also writes those perverted novels you love so much." Naruto said and chuckled slightly when he saw a slight blush gracing his features. After feeling a big weight lifted off his shoulders Naruto stood up and smiled.

"Actually that felt Kind of nice knowing that someone else knows." Narutos said happily and sighed.

"You know… It would feel even better if you told me everything." Kakahsi said hopefully. Naruto rolled his eyes, "That was a cheap shot Kakashi… sensei. Wow all this time I've been calling you just Kakashi. Maybe its because I'm use to it. Sorry Kakashi sensei I didn't mean to be disrespectful." Naruto said and stretched. "Maa… its ok. Besides when you call me that it makes me seen old." Kakashi said with a wave of his hand.

"But you are old Kakashi sensei. I mean come on your hair is all GRAY!" he said and grinned when he dodged the pillow that was thrown at him.

"Anyhow I promise I will tell you the whole story when the time is right. I will tell you and Sasuke." Naruto said. "Yeah alright. So are you leaving?" Kakashi asked, realizing that it felt kind of nice when he wasn't in his apartment all by himself. Naruto gave him a odd look before answering. "Of course I'm leaving and so are you. We have to be at the Team Seven training grounds in 30 minutes. Its 5:30." Naruto said looking at him strangely. "Oh yeah… Well you see I kind of have stuff to do and my apartment is very dirty so- "HA! I got you! That's why your always late! You come late on purpose! Don't you!" Naruto yelled grinning. "Naruto I would never! I am a responsible adult!" 'yeah right. And I'm a girl.' He thought sarcastically. Naruto forced Kakashi to put on his shoes and dragged a whining Kakashi to the training grounds.

As they walked (Well Kakashi was dragged) Kakashi broke the comfortable silence.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"You say that all these things will happen but do you have any proof?"

"Proof?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes I do." Naruto said.

"And that would be…?

Naruto sighed and began to think about the necklace Tsuandee gave to him. Believe it or not. When he woke up the first time when he came to the past, later on in the day he realized that he had on the same necklace Tsuandee gave to him. But the strange thing was since he was 12 he wasn't suppose to have the necklace yet. And when he asked Kyuubi about it, Kyuubi had no clue why he had the necklace.

After a moments hesitation Naruto took off the necklace and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi looked at it for a moment before his eyes widened in recognition. "This is-

"Yeah that is the first's Hokage's necklace. Tsuandee is the granddaughter to him. And if you think about it carefully, Tsuandee never came here in twelve years and I haven't left the village at all since I am just a genin."

Kakashi looked at the necklace carefully and then at Naruto before he gave the necklace back to its owner.

"Naruto…" Are you from the future?" Kakashi asked slowly. Naruto smiled at him. "How can I be from the future if I am only 12 years old Kakashi-sensei?" he asked as he put back on the necklace.

As they reached the training grounds they found out than only Sasuke was there.

"Hey Sasuke, where's Sakura- chan?" Naruto asked

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late." She said running towards them.

"What are you two doing together… coming from the same direction?" Sasuke asked

"Oh… we were just having a bit of fun" Naruto said suggestively.

Sasuke boiled with rage glaring at Kakashi with all the hatred he could muster.

"Oh yes we were at it like rabid bunnies in heat!" he said happily. They stepped back when Sasuke looked ready to kill him.

Sakura ignored the act and went back to topic "So Kakashi-sensei when do we begin?" she asked.

Kakashi looked at her then brightened. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. When I picked from a hat today the first names I got were You And Naruto! Yay! Come on Sasuke, sit down and lets watch them fight." Kakashi said happy that Sasuke calmed down. Both Kakashi and Sasuke sat down under the tree and away from the battle field while Sakura and Stood 14 feet away from each other.

"But Kakashi sensei! I don't want to fight Sakura. I've never hit a girl in my life!" Naruto hollered.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but you have to And don't go soft on her just because she's a girl." Kakashi said then sighed. He knew this match was utterly pointless. He knew Naruto would rather die than Hit Sakura or try to win the match as quickly as possible. 'Pointless' Kakashi thought before he gave them the signal to begin.

' I want to show Sasuke-kun that I am stronger than him so he will notice me to!' Sakura thought before she charged at Naruto.

Sakura quickly took a kunai out of her pouch and threw it at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged. "Come on Sakura try harder or I'm going to take the spotlight" Naruto taunted. Sakura growled before she threw a well aimed punch at him but of course Naruto caught it and pushed her onto the floor. "Ok Sakura-chan I don't think your trying hard enough. If you don't try your best to kill me I will steal you first kiss. And then dear Sasuke-kun will never have it!" he said having an evil look in his eye.

Sakura looked at him in shock before quickly getting up and jumping away from him.

"You wouldn't dare! I won t let you kiss me! Never! How could I like a person like you! You fag!" she screamed. "Its your fault you know! Its your fault that Sasuke-kun loves you and not ME! And its not fair!" she screamed.

"But Sakura-chan who told you that Sasuke loves me? Why would you assume such things?" Naruto asked.

"Because he told me! He told me that he's fallen in love with you! And now I HATE YOU!" she screamed and punched him right in the face. Unfortunately Naruto was unable to block it because he was in shock and ended up actually getting punched in the face. Naruto skidded a couple of feet away on the ground by the force of the punch.

By time Naruto got up Sakura was running towards him with another kunai in her hands. Naruto quickly grabbed her wrist with the kunai and held tightly making her drop the kunai onto the ground from the pain. "Sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto said before he used his other hand to press the pressure points on her neck making her drop unconscious.

"Winner Naruto-kun" Kakashi said in a lazy voice. "The next pair is I and Sasuke-kun," he said in a bored voice.

Naruto ignored them both as he carried up Sakura bridal style and sat her down beside him underneath the tree. "Sasuke" he said in a stern voice.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Did you tell Sakura-chan that you are in love with me?" he asked quietly. For once Kakashi smartly decided to keep his mouth shut.

'No… I can't believe her. The one thing I tell her she goes &opens her big mouth to the world. I knew he wouldn't like me.

I am a Uchiha. And Uchiha's are not meant to be loved.Oh god this hurts too much…' he thought and refrained himself from clutching his chest where his heart was from the pain. 'Naruto God. Please don't regect me… I love you. Kami-sama please… I know I'm not meant to be loved. I understand that I deserve no happiness but I beg of you let him say he loves me. Give me the guts to tell him that I am in love with him. Let him know it goes beyond a crush. I love him so much… Please…

"Of course I don't love you. I don't even like you. I have no clue what she was blabbing on about. I have no time for such trivial things called love. I am an avenger." Sasuke said glaring at him.

"Good" Naruto said. And that was that.

Sasuke was on the verge of tears. But of course he wouldn't allow himself to cry. Ninja's were not allowed to show emotion. But surely there were exceptions he thought. What do you do when your heart is slowly being ripped into pieces and all you could do is stand there and take on the overload of pain. He thought 'There has to be an exception somewhere in the rules. All ninja have to cry especially when you feel the pain of your heart being torn apart' he thought.

"Whatever. Lets just spar, I have no time for this" Sasuke said and was surprised to see his voice sounded strong and not broken.

"Yep" Kakashi said and headed out into the clearing…

AN: I just wanted to say that in the many stories that I have read. The character Sasuke does not act like he is human. The character acts like he has no emotions at all unless he is angry or aghasting. So I'm going to try and fix that and make he act more( I don't know) HUMAN.

Ok thank you .Sorry for the very late update. I was being banned from the computer by my father…Ja! You don't have to review if you don't want to 40 something is a lot of reviews… Once again thank you!


	6. A Candle Light Dinner For Two?

AN: Rena here! Gets get started with chapter 6! YAY! Oh yeah one more thing… 

'Hi!' Thinking "Hello." Speaking

**'Hi nice to meet you kit'** Kyuubi speaking

Chapter Six: A Candle Light Dinner for Two?

"Yep lets go" Kakashi said and headed out for the clearing with Sasuke. They headed out into the clearing: Facing each other about 15 feet away as before.

'I will not allow Naruto to control my feelings.' Sasuke thought. 'I will not let my emotion rule over me. The only way I can defeat Itachi and restore my clan is to first defeat Kakashi. Maybe then I might have a chance to kill him. So for now Naruto you will have to wait.' He thought as he stood there.

"Naruto, you can tell us when to begin…" Kakashi bellowed.

"Alright… 3… 2... Begin!"

Sasuke charged at Kakashi ready to throw three kunai at him. Kakashi just stood there with a lazy expression on his face, but this only angered Sasuke. Sasuke threw the kunai at Kakashi! Kakashi not only avoided the kunai but caught them. Three kunai looped into three of his fingers. Kakashi swirled them around his fingers as if taunting Sasuke, as if asking him if that was the best he could do. Sasuke just smirk.

Kakashi looked confused before realizing that there were bomb tags on the kunai. It was too late. The three tags blew up in Kakashi's face.

Soon smoke surrounded him and when the smoke cleared a log stood where Kakashi once was. Sasuke grinded his teeth in frustration. He began to look around franticly search for Kakashi so he wouldn't be ambushed. Kakashi hopped off the tree and stood right where he was from the beginning. "Very good Sasuke but you're going to have to try harder if you want to defeat me"

"I would defeat you if you would just treat me seriously!" he snarled

(sigh) Sasuke you should forfeit… your emotionally unstable right now and you will not be able to fight to your fullest. Do you understand?''

"I am a Uchiha dammit! I will not lose to you! I will become stronger than you! I have to become stronger! You're just a stone in my path!" he shouted and quickly ran to Kakashi with a shuriken in each of his hands. The thing was… he was running at incredible speed.

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly wondering where he got the ability to run that fast. Sasuke threw many Makibishi in front of Kakashi's feet so he wouldn't move. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly as Sasuke screamed Ao ryuuka no jutsu! Kakashi eyes widened a bit more before he was engulfed in flames. "There (pant) you (Breathe) lose…" and fainted.

Naruto of course wasn't surprised even if Sasuke was strong… he wasn't that strong. His chakra should be pretty much be depleted after that attack. Although Naruto would never admit it Naruto was very impressed that Sasuke could accomplish that jutsu.

In the place where Kakashi once stood was nothing.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bellowed and ran to his aid quickly pushing Naruto away from her.

Naruto sighed and slowly walked up to them. Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke right beside them and sighed as well.

'Well that was useless' Kakashi thought. ' I didn't even get a chance to fight' "Winner is… me I guess…(Sigh)"

"Who cares about Who won! Sasuke fainted! What's wrong with him!"

"Sakura-chan, he's fine. He hid a very exhausting jutsu so he is just mentally tired. He should wake up soon enough or you can just…" Naruto sighed once again and knelt down beside Sasuke on the floor. Naruto reached and hovered his hand over Sasuke's head. Suddenly a aquamarine chakra color covered his hand. He slowly rested his hand over Sasuke's head and a couple of seconds later Sasuke woke up, and sat up.

"You fainted" Naruto answered before Sasuke could ask the question 'what happened'

End of Chapter…

(j/k) I wouldn't to that to you guys. But still I don't feel like typing shit. Ah well, back to the story…

Sasuke just glared at him and stood up only to fall back down into Naruto's arms from fatigue.

Naruto encircled his arms around Sasuke and hugged him as if protecting him from everything.

"Baka" he whispered in Sasuke's ear "Why would you do something so stupid and tiring. You must have known that that jutsu would deplete your chakra. Promise me you won't do that jutsu again." Naruto whispered. Sasuke struggled. "Promise me you won't do that jutsu again unless it is absolutely necessary. I know you're not a kid but you could hurt yourself and I don't want my precious people to get hurt." Naruto whispered. Sasuke stopped struggling and after a while nodded.  
"Any way that was very impressive technique. One that you shouldn't know at this age…" Kakashi said to him.

"That doesn't mean anything. I still didn't win" Sasuke growled back.

"Yes well you tried your best so… con graduations!" Kakashi said happily.  
"Oh and another thing… You guys don't have to be here if you don't want to. Sakura you can leave because I know you're tired. And Sasuke you need to regain your chakra. So I would hold it against you if you left" He said trying to sound helpful.

'Are you trying to get them to leave Kakashi sensei?' Naruto thought

"Yeah I'll just head back then. We all know Naruto is going to lose anyway and I'm hungry so bye you guys" Sakura said and got up a bit wobbly and walked home. She had to thin of a way to get Sasuke to fall out of love with Naruto

Kakashi looked at Sasuke as if waiting for an answer.

"No I think I'll stay here" Sasuke said and smirked slightly when he saw Naruto and Kakashi glare at him to some extent.

"Um… alright the final challenge is Naruto and I. Lets begin." Kakashi said and walked to the clearing.

Naruto walked 15 steps away from Kakashi and faced him. He took in a deep breath and sighed.

'**Kick his ass. Although you liked him I was never fond of your sensei especially when he took a liking to the Uchiha instead of you.' The Kyuubi snarled inside of his head.**

'But what about you saying not to bring any attention to ourselves?' Naruto said smirking slightly.

Kyuubi smirked as well '**I'll let this one pass… beside how can he find out'  
**Naruto just smirked.

Kakashi began the countdown "Ok… 3…2… begin!" he said and surprisingly enough nothing happened.

Sasuke who was sitting on the log watching the fight just lifted an elegant brow wondering what the hell was going on.

Kakashi was equally confused until he realized what was going on. "So I'm guessing you want me to attack first" Kakashi asked. Naruto just smiled at him. "Naruto I would really like if you would attack first-' before he could finish his sentence Naruto quickly disappeared to only to reappear a half a second later in front of Kakashi's face to punch him dead on. Unfortunately because Kakashi was unable to see the attack the punch got him square in the face making sure there would be a nice black and blue bruise when he woke up the next day.

Kakashi was sent flying to a tree from the force on the punch.

'Kakashi actually got hit!' Sasuke thought dumbfounded. 'Wait a second? When did Naruto even move to hit him!' Sasuke thought to amazed to be angry or most important….. jealous.

Before Kakashi could even catch his bearings he had to duck and narrowly avoided Narutos' foot that almost collided with his head which would have sent him colliding to another tree.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said grinning in a mocking voice.

Kakashi quickly jumped a distance away from Naruto just incase he decided to hit him again when he wasn't ready for it again. Kakashi just stared at Naruto in amazement.

"Oh Kakashi sensei" Naruto said in a sing song voice.  
Kakashi quickly took out his kunai. He already promised himself that he wasn't going to use the Sharingan and he wasn't going to break that promise to himself…. No matter now tempting it was to use his right eye.

"Kakashi sensei…" he sang again

"Let's play."

14 minutes later…

Kakashi was laying on the grass trying to catch his breath. Sasuke was trying to get to get his jaw closed and his bearing back together while Naruto just grinned and stood over Kakashi who laying on the ground. Naruto didn't even break a sweat.

Sasuke went up to the two of them and stood beside Naruto.

There was only silence… until Naruto broke it of course.

"That was a very good challenge Kakashi sensei. Its too bad you lost. Maybe you were just too slow…or too old…" Naruto said trying not to grin and succeeding.

Kakashi glared at him before getting up. "I'm no where old I'm just a 23 thank you very much."

"But Kakashi sensei you have soo muchhh gray hair! How can you not be old"  
Sasuke allowed a smirk to cross his features while Kakashi decided not to remark to his taunting.

"I just realized something Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke started. "Naruto only beat you using Taijutsu alone while you u you used taijutsu and ninjutsu… How is that possible?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto tensed slightly. "Teme. You should have known that Kakashi was just playing with me when we were fighting. If he really wanted too he could have easily kicked my ass. Right Kakashi sensei?"

'Yeah right. I had a right mind to use my Sharingan.' He thought.

"Of course." Kakashi said simply. "Oh yeah before I forget… ( Kakashi went into his back pocket to retrieve two tickets to an expensive secluded hot springs.) Here are you winnings for beating me. Good job Naruto JA!" and in a poof of smoke disappeared.

Soon there was silence before Sasuke sighed before walking at a fast pace to his house.

Naruto soon caught up to him…

"Sasuke I need to speak to you and I think You know what its about."

"I have nothing to say to you." He said quickly and quickened his pace. Naruto caught up to him and hugged him from behind stopping Sasuke from walking any further. "Naruto. Let . GO."

"No Sasuke" Naruto said and in a poof of smoke teleported them to him living room.

At/In the Living room of Narutos house…

"What are you doing! Let me go! I don't want to talk about anything!" he screamed and then sobbed.

Naruto getting slightly fed up pushed Sasuke against the wall to give him a mind blowing and bruising kiss leaving Sasuke quiet and breathless.  
After he figured out that Sasuke brain would not be functioning for a while he went to the kitchen to make them some green tea.

"Sasuke go sit on the couch so we can talk. And no leaving!" he screamed from the kitchen.

Sasuke decided to listen to him and went to sit on the couch feeling a little less light headed.  
Two minutes later Naruto came into the living room with two cups of tea at hand and sat down beside him

And almost a second later both heard thunder outside and them a downpour of rain. Naruto quickly got up turned off all the lights and got many candles and put them on the tables and floors. After lighting each candle he sat back down beside Sasuke he answered Sasuke's unanswered question. "Well this building is a dump so I have to turn off all the lights of else the lightning will short circuit the building…including my apartment." He said feeling slightly embarrassed. Sasuke just slightly nodded his head in understanding. They sat down in silence for a while watching the nice glow the lights gave off in the apartment and listening to the calming pitter patter of the rain and the occasional thunder once in a while. Sasuke refused to break the silence so Naruto began.

"Sasuke I obviously brought you here so we could talk…. So basically I'm trying to ask if what Sakura said tonight was true…?" He began.

"…And what was she talking about. After all she said many things." Sasuke said and almost smirked when he saw Narutos exasperated expression.

Naruto quickly grabbed the back of Sasuke neck and give him a gentle passionate kiss. He leaned back on the couch and brought Sasuke down with him so Sasuke would be on top of him.

Naruto stared up at the blushing Sasuke and told him something that make Sasuke's heart skip a beat.

"Sasuke I don't know if you love me or even like me but I think- I think I love you Sasuke"  
(AWWWWWWWW! X)

"Do you love you me Sa-su-ke?"

Sasuke blushed even more before saying "Of course I love you you idiot" And swooped down to give Naruto a fervent kiss, Trying his best to show Naruto how much he loved him through that one kiss alone.

After Naruto and Sasuke both needed air they separated and and Naruto sat up with Sasuke in his lap.

"But how can you love me when we know nothing of each other?" Naruto asked

"Then tell me everything! Tell me your secrets, likes, dislike, When you were sad, happy, everything. I want to know. I need to know. I want to be your perfect boyfriend and hopefully… and hopefully…lover." As he said this he blushed and hid his head on Narutos neck. "And don't you dare fucking laugh dobe!" he said trying to gain some of his dignity back.  
Naruto just smiled at him before making the biggest love mark he had ever seen Making Sasuke tremble with pleasure. And soon after the continued the passionate make out session, exploring each others bodies and making many love bites on each others neck and chest.

(Sorry no sex you perverts… besides I think its to soon… Making out is enough)

NEXT CHAPTER : THEIR FIRST REAL MISSION TO THE MIST COUNTRY! NARUTOS' GONNA KICK SOME MORE ASS! JA!

End of Chapter:

AN: Sorry for the long update. Review when you get the chance! Oh and sorry its a bit short from the rest...


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Rena here! Hey you guys. I'll make this authors note by just stating THANX FOR the 100! Reviews!

'Hi' thinking

"Hello there" speaking

'**Hello nice to meet you kit" **Kyuubi speaking.

Chapter 7: His Confusion and Uncertainties.

Naruto sat at the edge of the bridge with his feet dipped into the water. He just stared at his reflection and began to think. He knew he was worrying his teammates but right now he just didn't seem to care anymore. It was a hot day outside with chill winds from last night's diminutive storm. He just stared at his reflection as his mind replayed last nights dreams...

_We hate you Naruto! You Killed Us! You stupid brat! You will never take my position as Hokage!_

_How could you not even fulfill a simple mission? I know you not a genius like me. But I never would have thought you would have been as lazy as me as well._

_I hate you Naruto. You watched As Itachi Killed me! And you did nothing to help! You weren't even there. You're so dumb and stupid! No wonder I hated you when we were kids. You couldn't even retrieve Sasuke for me even when you promised! He had to come back on his own. You disgusting little demon!_

_I wish you were never my student! It was a good thing I taught Sasuke the chodori and not you! At least with that move he managed to same some lives!_

_I hate you. You killed my parents when I was little! I should have hated you like the rest of the villagers. You watched while a sound-nin killed me. And helped only when it was too late. At least Kakashi did something to protect me! You just stood there in shock. I hate you! You disgust me!_

_You are weak. I should have killed you in the valley of the end. I can't believe you said you loved me. If you loved me you would have protected me. You are just like my brother Itachi. I don't love you. I pity you. I. Hate. You. It's a good thing that I am still alive. _

_Because if I had to rely on you I would already be dead._

All of his precious people told him these things in his dreams. Blaming him that he killed them because he did not protect them. And he believed every word of it. He sucked all the information and accusations in like a sponge.

And when he woke up that morning to see Sasuke worried face asking him what was wrong and if he was ok. Naruto cried. He cried knowing that he did not deserve that kindness. That he did not deserve that love and worry that showed itself in Sasuke's eyes. And for the entire morning he cried in Sasuke's arms and told him nothing. Only stating it was a bad dream when his tears were gone.

But he had to brighten up. Not only did the dream make him sad but made the team uneasy as well. He needed to put on a bright face on for them. He never really realized that he was the one who supplied Team Seven with their energy until now. So with a smile back on place he got up and put on his shoes only to be surprised that Kakashi was already there silently reading his perverted book.

Naruto lifted up a brow in confusion. Why was everyone just standing there?

Kakashi looked up from his book to see that Naruto came out of his musings.

"I'm glad you finally came out of your deep thoughts" Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Then why didn't you say anything when you came?" he asked confused.

"Well if you didn't realize the team is in a downcast mood when you are sad. And for some reason does not carry out as efficiently as when you are happy." He drawled.

Sakura just hmphed but did not say anything to deny or prove the statement. "What's wrong with you anyway" he said trying to sound bothered although in trust she was really worried although she already claimed him as her rival.

Naruto just looked at her and grinned. "Ohh… I don't know. I was just thinking about how many pleasures spots Sasuke has on his body" Naruto said with a wave of his hand.

Kakashi just grinned while Sakura growled.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say…" she growled.

"Yes There's about seven of them, I think" Naruto said more to himself then to the others.

Sakura growled more while Kakashi looked confused. 'He was just teasing her right?' he thought and got even more confused when he looked at Sasuke's face as a light blush covered his cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun" she purred trying to sound loving. "Why aren't you hitting Naruto? He's saying nasty rumors about you. Tell him to stop" she begged.

"Naruto stop with the foolishness. You're such a moron" Sasuke said trying to sound indifferent to it all.

"That's not what you said last night when you bit your lip so hard it began to bleed because you refused to scream my name to the heavens from pleasure." Naruto said grinning.

And sure enough as Kakashi and Sakura looked at Sasuke velvet lip just to amuse themselves there were two small cuts on each side of his lip as if a pair of canines bit them.

Kakashi and Sakura both gasped lightly from shock.

Seeing Sakuras blood about to boil Kakashi decided to end this quick…

"Actually you guys we were suppose to meet the Hokage in his office five minutes ago…………" (Sigh)

"WHATTTTT!" Naruto shouted before doing the necessary seals and grabbing Sasuke's and Sakura's hand and left in a whirl of mist. Kakashi just sighed before also disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

(Um...I decided that Naruto should make a big entrance in a whirl of mist instead of a whirl of leaves since Kakashi already has that one. And since Naruto has wind element)

At the front of the Hokage's Building…

"Exactly how do you do that again?" Sasuke said scowling.

"Yeah Naruto I only see Jounin do that… Who did you learn that from? And next time can you give us a bit of a warning! Jeez!" She squealed.

"I tell ya what. When you give me a kiss Sakura, I'll teach you the jutsu. How does that sound?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at him. 'Your mine! Damn it! You can't just flirt with others!' he thought seething.

"I would never! You'd have to kill me first" she said with her head held high. She trotted off into the Hokage's building.

"So what about me, don't I get your offer as well?" Sasuke said with distaste.

"Nope!" he said happily. "Besides why would I want a kiss from you? You're so aghast while she's so pink and pretty! And Girly and stuff." He said happily and bounces into the building after Sakura. Sasuke followed him livid with jealously and anger.

When they reached the Hokage's door they already saw Kakashi standing there with his perverted book at hand.

Naruto just waltzed in there not even bothering to knock at the door. The other three just followed shaking there head in disappointment for not even giving the Hokage any respect.

"Hey old man! Were here give us our mission and make it a good one!" Naruto said grinning.

'_Hokage-sama…… I missed you……'_

A vein throbbed in The Hokage's head before he sighed and grinned at him.

(AN: A list of the Hokage's names from the 2nd to the fifth would be much appreciated! I'm confused which Hokage was living when Naruto was 12 and which one us supposedly suppose to be his father? If you wrote you answer in the review it would be really appreciated. Thanks)

"Hello to you to Naruto. Kakashi has told me about wanting a C- class mission. What do you guys think?"

"Of course we do! Our missions are pointless now a days!"

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, Naruto's right. But of course it's up to you if you feel if you're not ready to give us one Hokage-sama." She said trying to be polite.

'Suck up' Naruto thought.

"Yes Hokage-sama. We need to have a C-class mission. I need to see how I can use my skill outside on a real mission. Sasuke needs to tone down his attitude a bit. He thinks he can do anything. This mission might allow him to see he cannot do anything and everything, At least not by himself. And as for Sakura she needs to stop her lusting for Sasuke and realize she can be an amazing shin-obi for she has great chakra control. This mission might also help her to realize this." Naruto finished.

Everyone was quiet. Sasuke and Sakura glared at him while Kakashi and The Hokage were quiet impressed with his speech. After a moment The Hokage spoke.

"Very interesting Naruto. Kakashi basically told me the same thing about team seven this morning." He said. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

" But Kakashi also told me something else… do you know what he told me?" he asked carefully.

Naruto's grin slowly left his face. Sasuke and Sakura saw his face and looked and him in confusion.

"Kakashi told me that Naruto also needs a higher mission because he is hiding many secrets from him and his teammates. He feels the only way these secrets get out is unless you slip up and show them." He said.

Naruto paled. "Yeah… Is that all he told you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He has also told me that he could not tell me anymore because he was sworn to secrecy and the penalty was death." he said calmly.

"…"

"So I'll just guess that you know nothing of what he is talking about correct?"

"No sir. He is trying to black mail me to tell my friends about the Kyuubi no Kitsune because I found out a secret of his…" Naruto said.

"Wait a damn minute! You're lying and you know it! Naruto Tell the truth!" Kakashi screamed appalled that Naruto would lie on him.

Naruto ignored him. "He is trying to blackmail me because I found out what he has hidden inside the small room in his house that is heavily sealed…"

"Besides" he added for good measures… "Who are you going to believe…? Hatake Kakashi, the most cunning ninja besides yourself or me the little blue eyed boy who everyone hates…"

Kakashi could not believe his ears, Naruto, the boy who cried in his living room was now black mailing him. How he figured out what was behind that door in his house he would never know. After all Naruto was right. It was heavily sealed. There were too many complicated seals for him to undo then redo without him knowing.

Kakashi glared at him. For the first time in his life he truly could say he had been fooled.

"Kakashi is this true?" the Hokage asked slowly.

"Of course it is." Naruto answered for him. "After all the Kyuubi did kill most of his loved ones…"

Kakashi charged at him ready to hurt the boy but Naruto disappeared only to reappear behind him with a kunai at his throat. Kakashi stood still.

Sasuke and Sakura gasped at what they saw.

"Uzumaki Naruto that is enough!" The Hokage screamed.

Naruto lingered there a little longer to whisper to Kakashi's back "I'm sorry Kakashi sensei. Please forgive me…" and removed the kunai from his teachers throat.

"Enough of this. I have no time for it. Today you will get a c-class mission. You job it to take the client to the mist country safely. He is a bridge builder and is a very important man. After you meet him you will gather the necessary items for the trip and head over to the main gate to head off. I will bring him in now…" and as the Hokage said this a secretary and the bridge builder came into the office.

"Hello Tazuna-san. These are the three ninja's you hired and will be protecting you from here on out."

Naruto grinned at him before saying "Hey Tazuna-san! I'll be protecting you cause someday I'll be future Hokage!"

Tazuna just looked at him before rolling his eyes.

"Pffh. So these are my protectors. There just a bunch of brats. I asked for real ninja not these children. I need Jounin. Like the copy-cat ninja. And look at that small one over there. The short one over there with the stupid grin on his face. Is he even a ninja?" he asked

Naruto grin dropped off his face to be replaced by a scowl. "Who is he talking about?"

"He's talking about you, Naruto no baka! You are the shortest one out of all of us." Sakura exclaimed with a roll of the eyes.

"Huh! I'll kill you!" he screamed and ran towards the bridge builder.

Kakashi grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket so he could stop him.

"What the point of killing the person were suppose to protect! Idiot!" Kakashi scolded.

"I am the super expert Bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete my bridge" he exclaimed.

(No lie. These are the exact words the bridge builder told them in the manga. Volume two chapter 2 page 10 of the manga Naruto. Remember Most of the work and jutsu in this fiction will be real. Almost as the same from the maker of Naruto himself. Masashi Kishimoto is a god.)

Time Skip… (20 minutes later)

Naruto and the gang began to walk to the far edge of the forest. It was a beautiful day outside and nothing seemed to go wrong. Until of course Kakashi and Naruto noticed a little puddle as they worked further into the forest.

"Um… Kakashi-sensei there's a pud-

"Don't worry about it Naruto I already know." Kakashi said cutting Naruto off.

Naruto just gave him an odd look before realizing or more like remembering what would happen next.

'Ha! Time to kick some ass! No wait… Sasuke was the one who fought those men before. I should let him do this… Besides, he needs this. He needs to feel that he is strong…

'**Your right kit. This time don't but in….. You're actually growing up.kukuku'**

**So** this time when the whole ordeal went through Naruto stood in front of the bridge builder and tried to protect him. He just sighed as he watched Kakashi and Sasuke do all the work. But even the dumbest of dumbest people did not need to tell him that Sasuke had to do this as he did so in the past.

Time travel is a strange thing he thought. He realized that if Naruto defeated all these men then Sasuke would feel weak and useless. And if he felt that he would either work himself to death or find other ways to get even more powerful. And Naruto didn't want a repeat of that. He very well knew the last time Sasuke felt weak against Naruto, he went to Orochimaru for power.

And before he even realized it the battle was over and Kakashi was busy tying up the attackers.

"You're such a scardy cat Naruto. You didn't even do anything. Kakashi-sensei and I did all the work." Sasuke said smirking. Naruto scowled but did not taunt back

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Continuation.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CONTINUATION-

"Naruto save it for later the claws and kunai these chunnin from the hidden mist used is filled with poison. Try not to move too much…"Kakashi said.

Naruto just nodded in understanding before taking his kunai out and stabbing his hand where the poison was. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna just stared at him in shock.

"Problem solved." He replied simply. Then he ripped a piece of cloth on his jacket and tied it around his hand. He didn't need the cloth but he still did it for his teammate's sake of minds.

"Don't worry about me. I heal very quickly ne, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto just gave Kakashi a look that told him not to worry.

"Alright Naruto if you say so… Now back to you guys" he said motioning to the chunnin that were tied to the tree.

"I'm guessing that you were after the bridge builder."

"How did you read our movements" the chunnin asked.

"Oh, please I could have killed you instantly. All of a sudden I see a puddle on the ground especially when it hasn't rained for days. It's not possible. Even little Naruto noticed that ninja were hiding in the puddle. Good work Naruto. I did not know you were actually paying attention to your surroundings. Also good work Sasuke and Saukra."…

Like a super duper major time skip………………

Team seven walked out onto the platform and looked out to see the mist country for the first time. Well… first time for a couple of them…

"Lead the way Tazuna-san." Kakashi said with a motion of his hand.

They walked for about 2 hours without any trouble. The atmosphere was warm and friendly. Kakashi had his nose in his little orange book, Naruto was openly flirting with Sakura, Sasuke was seething with jealously, and of course Sakura with a blush on her face trying to ignore Naruto.

Every thing was going alone fine until they walked up to a beautiful lake…

"Sakura-chan my god any guy would go for you. Your have the greatest body I have ever seen and you're smart! I'm glad were partners." Naruto said grinning at her. Sakura blushed before glaring at him. "Oh be quiet Naruto. Flattery will get you nowhere." She grumbled.

"Not even a date with you?"

"Don't even think-

"Everyone duck!" Naruto yelled.

And everyone did so just in time to see a whirl weapon flying right where there heads would have been…

Suddenly mist covered the area making it almost impossible to see. The temperature went 10 degrees lower.

"Neck. Heart. Chest. Lungs. Head, and lets not forget the stomach." A low smooth voice called out. Unfortunately no one could figure out where this voice was. All they could feel was the killing intent that was almost suffocating.

Kakashi quickly lifted up his head band to show his Sharingan eye.

"Where should I strike you first so it can lead to your death" the voice said than laughed.

MAJOR TIME Skip (ha! You guys must hate me right now. I did this for a reason, and not because I'm lazy. I skip these parts so I can use them for flashbacks in later chapters. So tonight dream about what cool techniques Naruto used. Also dream about if he used techniques he wasn't even suppose to know at this age.)

"Kakashi! Naruto! Sasuke what should we do! Kakashi and Naruto fainted!" Sakura screamed.

"I can see that Sakura…" Sasuke said in a calm voice. But in reality he was still shaken up. Actually if you looked at him closely you could tell he was still shaken up. The things that he just saw were not meant to be seen. He just could not believe what Naruto just did. Was it even possible for Naruto to become that strong.

To saw Sasuke was scared was an understatement. First he was scared because he really thought he was going to be killed by Zabuza then he was scared shitless because he feared the love of his life was about to die.

He knew his heart stopped beating when Naruto laid on the ground emotionless. His heart only began to pound again when he saw that Naruto got back up a few minutes later…

"Alright listen up. I will carry Naruto, Tazuna-san, see if you can handle carrying Kakashi-sensei and Sakura handle all of our bags. Tazuna lead the way to your house…"

AN: OK so this really is the end of the chapter. I know I promised I would give you the eigth chapter with the seventh chapter but I have and English test tomorrow. So you'll probably find the eigth chapter October 5th or 6th. Thank you and review.

And one more thing. I realized that harassment is needed for me to actually get up and type. So people who review me…

Do your worst.


	8. Surreptitious

An: Rena here. So okay, here's my excuse… I had 5 tests between last week and this week. So believe when I say I'm really really really really really really really really really really really sorry for not making an update sooner. Anyway thank you for reviewing. I got 103 reviews out you. I feel so special. Here's the 8th chapter…

'I'm thinking'

"I'm speaking"

"**_Kyuubi saying hi"_**

Chapter 8: Surreptitious

Sasuke and Sakura stayed with Naruto and Kakashi who slept in the sleeping room. Sakura stayed by Kakashi's side just incase anything happened while Sasuke stayed by Naruto's side on small little cot on the floor.

Sasuke had not moved from Naruto's side which was a day and a half ago. Naruto had not moved an inch since he came here. You couldn't even tell he was breathing. Sasuke was once again scared but not for his well being but because he believed that the loved of his life would never wake up again.

At least with Kakashi he moved slightly to the right or the left so he could be more comfortable like which most people do when they are sleeping but Naruto did not move at all…

"Sasuke…" Sakura called out.

Sasuke turned to Sakura and Kakashi's sleeping form and realized that Kakashi was slowly starting to wake up. Sakura was to overjoyed to speak simply ran to the Kitchen to go get a glass of water.

Sasuke went to Kakashi's side for a moment to help him sit up. When Sakura came back with a glass of water and have it to him to drink he gulped it down and began to speak.

"Where are we?" Kakashi asked.

"We are at Tazuna's house, Kakashi-sensei. We are safe all you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura I am fine, I just over did it with the Sharingan too much…"

" Naruto has not moved an inch since he has came here. You can barely tell that he is alive" Sasuke said in an uncaring voice.

Kakashi's eyes rose up in shock from the news before staring at Naruto. Kakashi just stared at him a little bit longer before giving Naruto a disgruntled look.

"Oh don't worry about him, he's already awake. He just afraid that he has to explain where he suddenly learned those jutsu he did in battle. Isn't that right…? Naruto, get up now your worrying your teammates….

Sasuke quickly stared at Naruto figure not daring to believe what Kakashi just said.

Naruto figure remained unmoving. Kakashi glared at Naruto's closed eyes.

"Naruto get up now or I will tell Iruka not to treat you to anymore ramen for 2 months.

Naruto quickly sat up and glared at his sensei." Geez Kakashi-sensei no need to go that far…" Sasuke just stared at Naruto as if he did not believe his eyes or ears before quietly getting up; making sure no emotion was on his face and quietly left the room.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's retreating figure with a confused expression on his face.

Sakura just gave Naruto the dirtiest look she could muster before completely ignoring him and giving her full attention to Kakashi. Naruto gave Sakura another confused look before voicing out "What the hell is wrong with everyone. What the hell did I do?" he asked honestly confused.

Sakura just ignored him. Kakashi just sighed.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About 2 days Kakashi-sensei."

"…"

"I feel as if I'm missing something…" Kakashi commented to himself.

"Huh? What's wrong Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well body erasing teams usually dispose of the dead ninja right there. They don't take it some where else." He commented his brow furrowed.

"Wait so what are you trying to say? Zabuza is still alive?" Naruto asked pretending not to have known.

"Yes Naruto I think your right. I think that was not a special ninja that was there to dispose the body but a helper of Zabuza's. Now that I think about it the masked ninja used senbon needles to kill the Zabuza.

And if he wanted to show that he really killed the body. The only proof he would need would be his head not the whole body."

"No Way! But we say Kakashi sensei! He can't still be alive, can he?" Sakura asked.

"It makes sense though. Why would he only use needles? Actually I'm almost positive that Zabuza is still alive. And that means that the battle is not over."

"But Kakashi sensei, by time he comes back, you won't be fully recovered and we aren't strong enough to face him yet." Naruto said.

"You mean Sasuke and I aren't strong enough to face him. You… You're perfectly capable are you Naruto" she said with distaste.

Naruto and Sakura glared at each other.

"That's enough you two…" Kakashi said with a sigh. They just ignored him.

"What the hell is your problem? " Naruto said glaring at her.

"You mad him cry" she said simply before getting up.

"Is there anything you need Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked ignoring Naruto's shocked face.

"No, that's alright Sakura. Can you please leave for a minute? I need to talk to Naruto for a sec..."

"Hai, sensei."

Before she left through the doors she heard Kakashi saying, 'Mind telling me what going on?' before she shut the door.

To say that Sakura was mad would be an understatement. She was pissed. The only emotion she could identify right now would be anger. But if she cleared her head she would realized she would mostly be feeling sadness.

_**Flashback:**_

Sakura exited the room they laid Naruto and Kakashi in and left to go take a nap. It was pretty late now and they had come to Tazunas' house hours ago. She was so tired. 'I wonder what Sasuke's up to?' she thought.

Luckily Tazuna family had enough space for separate rooms so Sasuke and herself had their own privacy.

'Let me just take a peek at him… Make sure he's sleeping alright and all…'

Sakura quietly opened Sasuke temporary room only to find Sasuke on a cot with his body half lain down with sobs wracking his body. His head was forced into the pillow in a weak attempt to stop the uncontrollable tears that escaped his eyes.

Sakura just stood there in shock, as she was unable to move.

" OH god… Please…" he began to sob harder.

"I-I haven't asked for much… but… please… I beg of you…Please…"

Sakura just stared at him before closing the door and stepping deeper inside the room. The only source of light was the half moon that shone through the window. Sakura realized … well rather heard that his sobs and tears only came down harder. She was about to go tend to him only to hear him speak again.

"_PLEASE!_

_If there's…._

…_If there's any god out there… _

…_Please just let Naruto be alright…_

…_Let him be the one fine and me in pain…. I-_

_I… Oh god I love him so much…."_

Sakura heard no more sobs but anyone could have known that he was still crying. Every once in a while she would hear the word 'please' escape his lips…

Silently Sakura left his room and went to bed.

Sasuke didn't even know that he had been seen in that pitiful state….

_**End Flashback:**_

Sakura finally found Sasuke outside sitting on the bench and just staring at the almost barren road and calm water.

Sakura expected to find sad once again, but Sasuke looked content, happy almost.

Sakura smiled when she heard Sasuke whisper two words into the air…

_Thank you…_

'Kakashi's talking to Naruto right now they should be out in a few minutes." Sakura commented.

"Hn."

And all too suddenly before her very eyes Sasuke's wall and his mask fell right back into place.

"You should go talk to him."Sakura said again.

Sasuke gave her an amused smirk. "Why would I want to go talk to that dobe? Why would I even care?" Sasuke said.

"Because you love him." Sakura said not even bothering to play stupid.

Sasuke stared at her with an eyebrow raised before sighing and getting up.

"Sasuke you know… he didn't do it on purpose. He doesn't understand. He thinks that this is just one of his games…"

"… He probably doesn't care a-

"HE Does care." Sakura assured him.

"Hn"

As Sasuke walked towards Naruto's room he saw Kakashi leave it looking tired. He had crutches for his foot, but other than that he seemed to be fine.

As Kakashi spotted he smiled, then looked serious.

"Sasuke. Zabuza is still alive.-

"I already guessed that while I was gone. The weapon the masked ninja chose to use on him would not kill him. Only temporary immobilize him."

"Very good Sasuke. I'm impressed that you already figured that out."

"Hn."

"Naruto's in the room. I'm going to go take a breath of fresh air" and with that Kakashi went outside.

Sasuke walked passed the kitchen to see Inari and Tazuna helping the mom with the food. Sasuke just smiled at them before passing them by and heading to Naruto's room upstairs.

He stopped at the front of Naruto's door took a deep breath and entered.

He found Naruto staring at the opened window.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said.

\"…"

"I didn't get it. Know I know why Sakura was so angry. I honestly didn't think that you would have cared if I got hurt or not." Naruto said quietly. Naruto got up and turned off the lights and pulled Sasuke with him so Sasuke could sit on Naruto's lap. But the room wasn't dark at all. The bright sun shined through the window giving the room more that enough light.

Sasuke glared at him.

"You seem to do that often. Not think that is…" Sasuke commented airily.

"I know. I had no clue you would be affected in anyway. It was suppose to be a joke. I thought it would be more of a bang if both Kakashi and I would wake up at exactly the same time."

"Yeah that would be so f—king cool if I saw that while Kakashi moved once in a while you didn't move an inch. Just really hilarious." He said sarcastically.

Naruto bowed his head in shame.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and felt slightly guilty.

"Naruto, what are we? I mean do you take _us _seriously?"

"What does that mean Sasuke?"

"I can't do this anymore. First you flirt with Sakura all the time and then you don't even think if I would care or not if you died! I mean… I just can't do this anymore…"

Naruto eyes widened in fright be encircling his arms around Sasuke's waist and kissing him as passionately as he could. A moan managed to escape the brunette's lips.

"N-Naruto we should stop." Sasuke managed to gasp out.

"No" he said his voice filled with love and no lust.

"If you think that I don't love you then you gladly mistaken."

"But Naru-

"I guess I'm going to have to proved it to you don't I?" Naruto said quietly, but Sasuke could hear him loud and clear.

Naruto gently pushed Sasuke so his back reached the floor and hovered over him as he just stared at Sasuke's beauty.

I can't lose you…

I need you, you idiot…

Naruto quickly took off his shirt and began to kiss Sasuke while trying to pull Sasuke's own shirt off while trying hard not to break apart…

'Damn troublesome shirt.' Naruto thought then thought of a brilliant idea. He quickly made two kage bunshin and the troublesome shirt was quickly gone…

Sasuke eyes rolled into the back of his head. The pleasure was too much. The real Naruto was kissing him so hard he could not tell the difference between Naruto's tongue and his. Another Naruto was sucking his nipple while massaging the other while the final Naruto was massaging 'it' down there while his pants was still on.

He could not even moan. The pleasure was too much.

And all too soon it stopped.

Kakashi entered the room and grinned at them.

"You guys we need to go train for the battle with Zabuza. I'll meet you back outside in ten minutes." Kakashi said grinning ear to ear.

"Damnit you pervert! Get the hell out!" Screamed a very red Sasuke

An: Since you read think you can review?


	9. Chapter 9

An: Rena here! Thank you for the 123 reviews! They wore wonderful. Your in for a surprise this chapter! So let's go to chapter 9 shall we…

YOU GUYS SORRY!!! This will be the last chapter for a while (Im going to be grounded until I grow hair!… My reportcard is coming to my parents in less than a few hours… so enjoy. I wrote something you'll like so youll remember me… :(

Chapter 9: Bonding…

Sasuke,Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi walked to the deep end of the forest.(In Kakashi's case he more liked limped)They were all nervous and a bit excited. 'Kakashi's going to teach us something new.' They thought. Of course Naruto did not think this already knowing what exactly what Kakashi was trying to teach them. No, he was too busy trying to figure out how he was going to fake walking tp the tree.

'This is so damn tricky and Kyuubi is just sitting there laughing. This makes Sasuke's and my bond become stronger. We need to work together and help practice with each other so we could climb trees properly like we did the last time…. But this is also a waste of time!Kakashi could teach me something stronger and something faster, like a new jutsu to make harder to defeat' he thought.

'**_But still!_**' argued Kyuubi listening in on his thoughts. **_'You need to pretend to learn this because if you don't go through this lesson you would have never learned it, and it will erase the training from your mind like it was never there to begin with…._**

**_So pick Naruto… Which one is more important? Chakra control and bonding with the Uchiha or learning a new jutsu to make you stronger?'_** Kyuubi said then faded away into the back of his mind once more…

"Alright here we are.I picked this spot this morning. I think that it was the best spot for the training because the three trees are very wide and extremely tall." Kakashi informed us.

"Eh but Kakashi-sensei why do we need the trees for?" Sakura asked.

"For Chakra control training of course. We need them so we can tree climb." Kakashi answered.

"And how will that help us …" Sasuke drawled.

"This helps you contro; your chakra. You'll be able to control chakra at your feet. Once you have learned to control chakra at the base of your feet controlling chakra at other parts of your body should be easy since control chakra at your feet is claimed to be the hardest."

"Hn"

"Wait! Wait! Kakashi sensei… Exactly how do we control our chakra…?"

"Oh I know that one…" Sakura said to herself.

"Ok then why don't you explain it to us Sakura-chan?" Kakashi said smiling slightly.

Sakura blushed slightly before deciding to explain so she could empress Sasuke how smart she was… " Well you see…

5 Minutes later… (sigh)

"Ok still don't get it… but thanks Sakura-chan your so smart!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So all we have to do is add Chakra to our feet…" Sasuke said in a bored tone already not liking how boring this was going to be…

"Yes, but it's not that easy. You have to use the exact amount of chakra. Not too much and not too little… For example-"

And Kakashi with a fractured leg with two crutches walked up the tree without any hand. He stood horizontally and smiled at them. Sakura looked shocked while Sasuke looked mildly surprised. After Kakashi got back down he spoke once again.

"Alright listen up. Go to a separate tree and try it for yourself. For the average person this lesson should be done in two days or less. That means I want this done and mastered by all of you by the end of the day." He said with a smile on hes face.

"Understand? Begin."

The three genin walked up to their separate trees and applied chakra to the soles of their feet.

'**_Remember kit since you have too much chakra; use half of the amount you want to use."_**

'And since half of half is a quarter, I need to use one forth of my chakra so I can be lower thatn Sasuke's standards yes, yes I know Kyuubi' Naruto ranted on in his mind.

"And climb everyone!" Kakashi said giddily.

Obviously when the three nonja climbed up the trees Naruto used to little chakra while Sasuke used to much chakra. All too soon both landed on the ground.

Sasuke furiously grinded his teeth, angry at himself for being so weak… 'If I cant even do this theres no way I'll nbe able to defeat Itachi! I must become stronger.. Even Naruto is stronger than me.,,

Flashback:

Sasuke watched as Naruto flipped backwards so he could avoud the twirling mill as much as possible. He on the other hand was still frozen from shock. 'dammit I need to move!' he thought to himself.

"Teme! Watch out!" Sasuke looked infront of him in horror he watch a Zabuza clone coming straight towards him a sharp whirling weapon (Guys I need the right name for this Whirling weapon Zabuza uses tell me it when you review please.Much appreciated) spinning in his hands

'Move damn it Your going to die if you don't!' he thought to himself. Almost in a flash, when Zabuza was almost a foot away from his body,

Naruto appeared right in front of him Screaming Goukakyuu no jutsu: Wind style!'

Sasuke watched in awe as a large swirl of flame shooted out of his mouth turning Zabuza into not water but mist immediately.

'My Goukakyuu no jutsu looks nothing compared to that, maybe because it's a wind and a fire type… Even so my jutsu looks so much weaker compared to his… How is that even possible? No one should know that jutsu except for a Uchiha.'

Naruto sighed when he realized that it was just another water clone. He quickly turned To Sasuke to kiss him roughly making Sasuke's knees go weak. "Sasuke get out of your shock. Sakura needs you to protect her and I'd die if you got killed in this stupid battle. Protect her… and protect yourself. Or are you too scared? Scardy cat…"

End Flashback…

"See its not that easy is it? Kakashi said. "Naruto youneed to use more chakra and Sasuke don't use so much-

"Kakahsi-senei! Am I doing this right!" Sakura called giggling all the way up on a branch in her high tree.

Kakahsi looked up and grinned "Well, well, well looks like Sakura has almost perfect chakra control. I'm guessing Sakura has a better chance than being Hokage than a certain someone… Anyway Continue practice. Naruto can I speak to you for a sec? Kakashi more than demanded than asked.

Naruto quietly walked to Kakashi with an innocent look on his face. Kakashi almost bought the puppy look for a secong before realizing that he was dealing with Uzumaki Naruto.

Not some other pushover who did not master the innocent or Puppy Dog Look ® already.

Kakashi scowled at him. " I would have thought that you would know Chakra control already given your strange circumstances…" Kakashi said.

"What circumstances Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face. Kakashi glared at him slightly before giving up with a sigh. "Nothing Naruto never mind…" Kakashi said airily "Alright Kakashi-sensei I'll go back to practice then." He said going over to climb the tree only to fall flat on his ass once again. Grumhbling in fake frustration about never going to be able to get this right he went to Sakura for help.

"Hey…Sakura?" he whispered. Sakura gave him a strange look before answering

"What is it Naruto and why are we whispering?"

"I was wondering … you know if you could give me some tipps. You know…tips so I can climb the tree like you can…"

"Your asking for help? From me?" Sakura said outloud.

Sasuke paused in his practice for a couple of seconds after hearing Sakura's loud outburst before continuing to climb up the tree with a scowl on his face.

"Cause You already know how to do it And I cant! Please Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

Sakura sighed before quickly whispering something into Naruto's ea. Sasuke saw this and grinded his teeth in anger and frustration and jealousy.

Naruto grinned at the helpful tip…

"Thanks Sakura, now how about a nice big kis-

Naruto couldn't finish the sentence because kunai was headed straight for his head…

"..."

"…"

"……Sasuke-teme! What the hell was that?!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and continued to practice.

Kakashi sighed but in his mind he was grinning at his students. Sakura almost has excellent chakra control. Sasuke was filled with determination and Naruto… Besides the fact that he already knows this stuff, he has an unlimited supply of chakra and more than enough determination to match Sasuke's. Not to mention he was also just as stubborn.

"Alright Sakura since you already learned tree climbing I will give you the rest of the day off. All you have to do is watch the bridge builder with me today. I think your capable enough to protect em'.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said beaming. Naruto and Sasuke grumbled in annoyance.

"Alright then, lets leave these two baka's alone" Kakashi said. He tood out his orange book and began walking away.

"Bye Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" she said happy that she didn't have to train any longer. And began to walk away with Kakashi.

"Hn."

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke and Naruto silently walked back to there trees and began to practice once again. And for 5 minutes the was total silence.

'F-cking slut. Who the hell does she think she is?! Why is she always around him. Always whispering in his ear! He didn't even give me a secong glance until I got him angry…

Actually Naruto never notices me unless were arguing….' Sasuke thought. He faltered at the thought and fell of f the tree. Angered that he felt so weak he ran up the tree with renewed vigor.

'I can not be weak. I will not be weak! I have to kill him! I have to kill Aniki!' Sasuke thought once again.

'But Naruto said he loved me…' another voice in his mind told him.

"What did she tell you" Sasuke asked Naruto finally breaking the silence. Naruto stopped half way and gave his a questioning look.

"What did who tell me… Sakura?" Naruto asked back confused.

"Yeah, you asked for tips. What did she tell you?" Sasuke asked trying to sound calm.

"Not telling" Naruto said in a childish voice. He tried to continue to clinb up the tree once more only to be stopped by a kunai. Naruto looked at Sasuke questionally only to duck as a punch aimed for his head.

Sasuke threw ponches and kicks to Naruto's body. Naruto dodged them all.

"Why the hell ar3e you so angry." Naruto said calmly. Naruto's calmness only angered Sasuke even more. "You think your cute don't you!What were you and Sakura taking about hmm?! Probably trying to plan a date with each other when I'm not around! F-ing bastard! Sasuke yelled and if possible kicked and punched harder. Sasuke quickly did an uppercut to naruto's head that took him off guard and sent him flying to the nearest tree. 'Damn it! Why is he so mad! Oh god I think the back of my head is bleeding when it hit the tree bark…'

Sasuke came charging towards him so Naruto closed his eyes and waited for Sasuke to attack him. All to quickly he was slammed against the tree bark with both of his hands held above hi head. He breath got knocked out of him and he had to open his eyes from shock. Sasuke stared at him with anger and with something else in his eyes, Naruto didn't want to place at the moment.

"You are MINE! No one esles!" he said angrily before crushing his lips with Naruto's. Naruto could barely participate while Sasuke was trying to successfully shove his tongue down Narutos throat.

Naruto moaned and slightly whimpered. Sasuke slowly realeased Naruto's hand only to unzip his orange jacket and rip off his shirt with a kunai. Finally breaking for air Sasuke stared at naruto's chest and grinned at naruto's soft tann chest and pink perked nipples before decending onto them. Naruto could do nothing but whimper.He was in too much scock. When Sasuke and Naruto finally broke the kiss from before Naruto stared into the red eyes of shringan. 'How an you activate the Sharingan through lust?' Naruto thought before closing his eyes in pain and bliss. \

After torturing Naruto's chest Sasuke (non to gently) shoved Naruto onto the grass and strattled him on Narutos's stomach. Sasuke took off Narutos head band off his head and binded his hands behind his back tightly. "I'm going to take you whether you like it or not" he said as if he was describing the weather. After all Sasuke didn't care… he was far to gone in anger and lust to care……

"SASUKE!!!!" Naruto screamed once again as he came into Sasuke's mouth for the **_third _**time. Sasuke drank it all down to the last drop once again. Naruto's mind ws in a haze. HE cam enot once or twice but three times and Sasuke not not even entered him yet. Naruto was already in tears as his orgasms had been ripped from his body without him actually being ready for it.

Sasuke finally got off of him and Naruto almost pouted at the fact that he was naked( Sasuke took off his clothes) while Sasuke was still clothed.

As if reading his thoughts Sasuke quickly iscarded his shirt and shorts leaving him in only white boxers

"Sasuke …koi… please Take these binds off me let me touch you" Naruto begged. Sasuke slapped him. "No. Shut up. If this is the only way for you to notice me then so be it!" he screamed. His shringan spinning faster.

AN: I'll finish it in two day from now. Or whenever I'm not going to gert caught writing this. And yes I'm about go get caught right now. Damn it being in highschool sucks! JA ne!


	10. Chapter 10

An: Rena Here!... You guys/girls…. I am so sorry!!!!! I haven't been able to type anything worthy of a story in a very long while. Although I do have the story written on ppr. I just don't have the time to type it. Yeah ,I've been that busy..

So any way I just wrote this just to tell you That I have not abandoned you, "What should I do now or "Ill be babysitting two uchiha's tonight. And that I will be back with a vengeance with very long chapters just to say how sorry I am.

Thank you to all who reviewed me.

-Rena (aka-sasunaru fanatic)


	11. Another Time

AN: Rena Here! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long long while. Actually I was thinking about giving up the story. But don't worry I'm Back.(GRINS)

_IMPORTANT NOTICE_: I** finished the story on paper but I don't like it any more. So I decided to change it up… a lot. So if you like this story give me ideas in your review. Cause I'm changing it. I feel my story is too cliché. And if your really devoted you could even email me a full length chapter. And if I like it I will put it up on my story and make sure you get credit for it.**

So now you know. It's kind of like an open book where everyone writes their own part of the story. And if your really good at writing chapters; And I like it more than I like my chapters I'll give the story to you. But the chances of that happening are rare. I would have to really like your style.

(PS: Thank you Hink.) Your constructive criticism is a nice change. I'm NOT SAYING ALL but I'm saying MOST reviews I get are just usually great job please continue. And that doesn't really help. Actually it was you who changed my mind about keeping the same story or changing it. I obviously decided to change it…

AS FOR THE OTHER REVIEWERS YOU ROCK! AND THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WITH MY STORY SINCE DAY ONE, THANK YOU FOR WAITING SO LONG! ENJOY!!!

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

'_Kyuubi speaking'_

_Untitled_

Last time...

"_Sasuke …_koi… _please Take these binds off me let me touch you" Naruto begged. Sasuke slapped him. "No. Shut up. If this is the only way for you to notice me then so be it!" he screamed. His sharingan spinning faster._

Now...

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke really not believing that Sasuke would try and rape him. He quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Sasuke coughed, inhaling some of the smoke that was left behind. Quickly realizing that Naruto had disappeared Sasuke promptly put back on his clothes, furious.

"Naruto come back this INSTANT! You COWARD! I thought you loved me. But now you're abandoning me you coward. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. YOU DONT LOVE ME YOU COWARD! YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! He screamed.

Silence greeted him. Sasuke sat on the ground he was standing on his anger slow disappearing and began to think about why Naruto did not love him.

'He does not love me because I just tried to rape him.'Sasuke thought. 'But I mean why would he? My goal in life is to become a murderer, I'm not exactly the nicest person on the team, and I'm always being mean to him'.

'Yes that's why he doesn't like me. And if I were in his place I would not like me either.'

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him and a face nuzzled his neck. "Of course I love you, You stupid idiot. And I am no coward. I just don't want to rush into things. Rough sex can come at a later time. Don't you agree?"

Sasuke just nodded. 'Dear God I just realized... I was going to rape him.

"Good. Now tell me koi what's wrong with you? Why did you suddenly get angry?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke sighed feeling sad as he leaned back into Naruto's chest.

Sasuke refused to tell Naruto that he got jealous and insecure so Sasuke simply said "I guess I got frustrated. With all thats happening and the fact that your always so close to Sakura... as if your planing a date or something."

"Dear God... All of that, just because your were jealous?" Naruto said outraged.

Sasuke almost wanted to pout. "I wasn't jealous. Its just new to me, and I thought that you were just saying that you loved me when you really like Sakura so she could notice you. After all... I am a boy.

Besides Uchiha's don't get jealous"

Naruto let out a sigh. He suddenly turned serious and Sasuke listened.

"Sasuke... maybe we should... give this thing we have a break.

Yeah I know it just started and yeah I still love you. But were so young and were still genin. Then there's the fact that you wanted to recreate your clan. We have plenty of time to start dating later. Like when we're chunnin or something."

Now it was Sasuke turn to sigh. What Naruto said made a lot of sense.

"So what about Sakura?" Sasuke asked resined.

"What about her?"

"You don't like her do you?"

"Of course I don't. I'm yours." Naruto said smiling.

"You're mine... Even when were not dating?" Sasuke asked as he turned around to face him.

"Yep"

"Even if I decide to date someone else, or even marry someone else, your still mine and mine alone?" Sasuke asked skeptical.

"Of course" Naruto said with no hesitance.

"So now were just friends. And thats it?" Sasuke asked.

"Whatever you want us to be..." Naruto answered

"Kiss me"

And Naruto did...

Scene Change.

"Yawn! I'm so bored. Kakashi-sensei this is pointless. There is no one here to protect."

"Yes, well we were paid to protect the bridge builder Tazuna. We have no choice in the matter." Kakashi said annoyed with Sakura's complaining.

"But Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura complained " That big sword guy and his Hunter-nin aren't going to come today. He needs to rest, you whooped his butt."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Sakura do your job. No complaining. Anyway I need to go rest a bit. Watch the bridge Builder. Don't go anywhere." Kakashi warned and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

For a while Sakura heard nothing but men working until Tazuna approached her.

"You seem really bored. Are you ok-

"Tazuna!" Giishi called

"What is it Giishi?"

Giishi paused as if thinking exact what to say.

"Tazuna I was wondering if... I could quit."

"WHAT?! But why we need that bridge. Its the only way to get our village out of poverty!" Tazuna yelled.

Sigh... "Tazuna you've been my friend for a long while. But if we continue with that bridge Gatou will surely stop us and his men will be ordered to kill us. Tazuna I have a family to protect and I cant do that when I'm dead. So maybe you should quit too, while your ahead..."

"Our Citizens need this bridge so we can get out of poverty. its the only way to get it back how it once was. So No I will NOT stop building this bridge... Everyone go have a break, you guys need it. Oh and Giishi don't bother coming back tomorrow morning. You are no longer needed."

Scene Change.

'Dammit he's getting closer to me!/ Sasuke thought.'Soon he will reach the top of the tree before I get there.'

'Yes this is better. Us begin only friends with benefits will make both our lives a lot easier.' Naruto thought as he back flipped off the tree and back onto the ground.

For a while thats all they did. Compete with each other in silence. The only noise heard was that of the birds singing, the trees swaying and slight grunts as Naruto and Sasuke worked their bodies to the limit. Finally Sasuke broke the silence.

"Hey Naruto? What did Sakura tell you really?" Sasuke asked purposely avoiding Naruto's eyes.

"Hmm. Oh just some tips on how to climb trees." Naruto answered vaguely.

"Really. What exactly did she tell you?" Sasuke asked trying not to sound too curious.

Naruto grinned. "Its a SE-CRET."

Kakashi, Sakura, Inari, his mother ? (Name Please) and Tazuna all stared at Naruto and Sasuke as they devoured their food in an inhuman pace only to chuck it back up again. Finally Sakura could take no more when they chucked up their food for the third time.

"Baka! Stop eating so much food! Especially if you're going to vomit it all up!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan" Naruto said. Sasuke said nothing but he did stop eating.

"Why eat so much anyway?" she asked

"Cause I need to eat more than Sasu-bastard."

"..."

"..."

"...Boys..."

When diner was done. Sakura noticed a picture on the left wall and saw that a person was ripped from it.

"Ano sa who was the person who was ripped out of the picture Tazuna-san?"

"That Sakura-san is Inari's father and the person we use to call our hero." Tazuna answered before he heard a scrape of a chair as Inari ran off and hid in his room.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked

"He died... he died trying to save our village."

There was a tense silence as everyone in the room suddenly felt uneasy.

"OK; Everyone thats enough with the questions. Sometimes a person can get a little too curious. You need your rest so you can have enough energy for training tomorrow. Sasuke, Sakura bed. Naruto I need to talk to you outside..."

Everyone got up away from the table and went their separate ways. Inari's mom started the dishes while the rest got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun... Or do you want company..." Sakura asked smiling slightly.

"Hn. No I need no company. Goodnight" 'leech'. But Sasuke decided to leave that word unsaid.

Outside was nice and cool. A summer's breeze passed by making the trees sway and Naruto smile. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air he turned around to Kakashi already having a vague idea about what he wanted to talk about.

"Naruto you're going to have to kill me."

Naruto just breathed.

Seeing as Naruto wasn't going to say anything Kakashi continued.

"Naruto I have to tell the Hokage everything I know. You... your power,your knowledge everything about you seems suspicious. if I didn't know your Chakra since your were 5, when I went to check up on your health every once and a while I probably would have stopped this mission and sent you to Konoha's interrogation experts. But I know its you. Your scaring me Naruto. Where did you get this power from. And don't act stupid. Your Chakra has doubled since we met at the cliff to meet the team for the first time. Naruto please... I need to know whats going on. Is it the Kyuubi? Are you loosing control? What is it?"

There... He did it. He said what had been on his mind for the entire mission. Now all he would have to do is wait.

"Kakashi-sensei...Goodnight." Naruto got up and left to go find Sasuke.

Kakashi stayed where he was and sighed. He looked up into the night sky filled with stars and asked the most luminous, 'What should I do?'

Naruto slowly slid into the futon with Sasuke trying not to wake him up. Sasuke, who wasn't sleeping in the first place turned in his sleeping bag and faced him.

There was silence for a while until... "What did Sensei want?" he asked trying not to breathe to much onto Naruto's face.

"Nothing important. I'll tell you tomorrow." Naruto answered.

Checking slightly around the room although he knew Kakashi and Sakura had their own room Sasuke slid closer to Naruto.

Naruto Smiled at his antics. '_So cute' _

"Naruto kiss me."

"Where?"

"On my nose"

Naruto did so...

"On my cheek"

He did so...

"On my lips.."

Again he did so...

"Once more."

Again.

"Don't stop."

He didn't. But when Naruto had to pull back because the need of air outweighed the need to kiss and Sasuke got back his mouth: Eyes still hazy with lust Sasuke stared at him.

"Devour me"

Naruto smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up feeling the happiest he had been in a while. The sun was up, the birds were chirping and everything seemed alright with the world. He distantly heard the makings of breakfast in the Kitchen and Naruto yawning slightly while snuggling closer to him...

Wait, Naruto Snuggling closer to him?...

...

"Dobe. Get Up." Sasuke said loudly.

"Five more minutes you impatient fox" Naruto mumbled and fell back asleep. Aggravated and somewhat confused Sasuke roughly pushed Naruto out of his futon and onto the slightly cold floor. Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto quickly get up as his skin suddenly turned cold. His smirk suddenly turned into a full blown blush as he saw that Naruto only had on boxers when he specifically remembered him with clothes on last night before coming in bed with him. Sasuke quickly pulled up his own covers only to see that he was completely naked, his body littered with red and purple love bites. Suddenly in a split second, last nights events rushed back into his memory. His eyes widened.

"_**Devour you? Are you sure?" Naruto asked as he began to kiss Sasuke's bottom lip.**_

"_**Yesss..."**_

_**Naruto grinned as he removed Sasuke's clothing sucking every bit of skin that he saw. Sasuke purred.**_

_**Slowly Naruto began to explore, already knowing most of Sasuke's sweet spots. The most sensitive being the slight dip on Sasuke's right neck. Naruto quickly reached Sasuke's neck and began to suck while his right hand went straight for his member that was slowly turning rigid. Sasuke yelped out loud as Naruto squeezed his member hard while giving it firm strokes.**_

"So you remember do you?"Naruto asked smirking slightly. "Shut up" Sasuke said blushing.

"_**You love me don't you?" Naruto asked as he headed under the covers his head right above Sasuke weeping penis.**_

"_**Of course I do" Sasuke said trying to ignore the saliva covered finger that slowly went pass his anus entrance. He stared at the ceiling,taking in a much oxygen as he possibly could. A second finger entered him.**_

"_**Say it" Naruto demanded**_

"_**Say wha- nngh!" For a brief second Sasuke felt heaven touching him, but it went away as soon as it came by.**_

_**Naruto grinned as he found Sasuke's supreme pleasure spot. Slowly he took out his fingers so he could place a strong silencing jutsu upon the room. As he was done he quickly put three fingers in Sasuke's anus, making sure that it was very close to Sasuke's prostate before answering him. "Tell me you love me. Don't stop. And say it as slow as you can."**_

_**Sasuke felt weird saying this but did as he was told. Naruto licked the pre-cum that settled on the top of Sasuke's mushroom member.**_

"_**I love you...I love You...I-**_

_**Naruto swallowed him whole sucking him hard while quickly thrusting his fingers firmly onto Sasuke's prostate.**_

_**Sasuke's world tilted.**_

Sasuke's breathing turned into soft pants as he noticed his half hard erection slowly turning harder__As he looked around the room he saw that Naruto had already dressed himself heading towards the door, Probably to go get breakfast.

"Sasuke go take a bath and get ready. Kakashi wants us for more training." he said before leaving.

Slowly he got up letting the sheets drop to the floor and made a bee line for the bathroom. After making sure he closed and locked the door he looked into the mirror and saw an estimate of 30 hickies on his skin mainly his neck. Sasuke stared at his body hardly believing what he was seeing...

_**Sasuke stared at the ceiling. His pillow wet with tears, his sheets wet and full with come and his lover and his ass sore. Sasuke felt like laughing, but he knew he had no energy to do so. He was hysterical. Four times...**_

_**Four TIMES!**_

_**Four times Naruto had made him come and they didn't even have sex. Naruto was continually thrusting four fingers into his ass hitting his prostate dead on while sucking on his member so hard it was as if it did his family wrong.**_

_**No if he came one more time he was sure he would die. He would close his eyes and would never be able to open again.**_

"_**NARUTO! NA-na-nngh!!!" Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt the familiar pullings at his navel rapidly growing higher.**_

_**Naruto pumped his own member faster while sucking on Sasuke's and thrusting into Sasuke ass rapidly with his four fingers covered with Sasuke's juices.**_

_**'There...Oh God...I... almost there...!'**_

_**Sasuke screamed Naruto's name hoarsely ( his voice already gone) as he came. He vaguely heard someone screaming his own name with him as he soared into ecstasy..--**_

_**As he came down from his high and opened his eyes, Naruto pulled him to his chest and gave him a searing kiss stealing his breathe away. Sasuke gave Naruto a goofy grin as his world spinned into one single color before promptly passing out. **_

Sasuke stared at the mirror a little longer before cleaning himself up as best he could, got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast with the rest of team 7 and the family.

AN: Well there you go. I bit on the short side but... I'm hoping the smut made up for it. Anyway I said everything I already needed to say above so pleas r&R.

And on a personal note HP7 Rocks! Not to mention the latest movie (OOTP) was the best one yet! Except of course Harry potter 1...Cause thats the best book and the best movie out of all of them.


End file.
